No Day But Today
by Schizzar
Summary: Kingdom Hearts version of Rent. A tale of love found and love lost in the streets of New York, told through Kingdom Hearts characters. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a Rent/Kingdom Hearts cross over. That means some of the speaking parts will be lyrics but no actual singing. ^^' I hope you enjoy! :D I don't own Rent of Kingdom Hearts

Roger=Demyx

Mark=Roxas

April=Xion

Benny=Saix

Collins=Axel

Angel=Marluxia

Maureen=Kairi

Joann=Namine

Mimi=Larxene

--

Demyx woke panting, a scream at the back of his throat but he stifled it before he could wake Roxas, who was asleep on the floor beside the couch, a blanket strewn over his small body haphazardly. He couldn't get Xion's face out of his head, that peaceful expression even as the blood around her stained the water pink. It had been two years since she had died, a note on the floor scribbled in her handwriting saying that she had HIV and that he did too. A year and half since he had quit taking drugs, at Roxas's urging. And he still had nightmares.

He laid back down on the couch, shivering as he did so, but only partially from the cold, and closed his eyes. It was his night on the couch, he had to try and enjoy it.

(BREAK)

Roxas popped his back as he grabbed his camera off the table, winding it up and then turning it towards Demyx who was sitting on the back of their tan couch, trying helplessly to tune his old guitar, which he hadn't touched in over a year.

"First shot, Demyx, attempting to tune his guitar," Roxas started.

Demyx gave him an irritated look. "Must you?" A particularly nasty sounding note made them both wince. "Ugh, this won't tune!"

"So I hear," Roxas teased. "Tell us, what are you working on?"

Demyx started a tentative melody but the phone interrupted, which resulted in a relieved look on the blond's face. Roxas smirked and zoomed up on the answering machine as their obnoxious beep echoed.

"Roxas! This is your mother! How do you like the hot plate I sent you? Don't leave it on though, you might burn something! Haha, anyways, sorry to hear about your girlfriend, Kairi is it? Well I say leave it. Let her be a lesbian! Ta-dah for now dear!"

Demyx laughed. "Nice one."

Roxas glared at him and then smiled as he turned the camera back towards him. "Well now, let's hear what you're doing."

Demyx rolled his eyes and began to play again only to be interrupted by the phone again. Both blond's looked over at the phone, waiting for the answering machine to kick on so they could see who it was.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas!" an excited voice called.

"Axel!" they both cried.

Demyx set his guitar down as Roxas scrambled to answer the phone. They hadn't heard from the red haired man in seven months, at least.

"Axel!" Roxas answered.

"Demyx? You answered the phone?"

"No, it's me," Roxas said sheepishly. "Where are you?"

"Just outside, throw the key down! How've you been?"

Roxas gestured towards Demyx wildly and the blond guitar player grabbed the keys off the counter, moving towards the water drain pipe and tossing it down, waving down to Axel on the street as he did so.

"Hey thanks! Oh shit!" The phone hang up with a clang and Demyx checked outside the window but the red haired man was gone. Puzzled he looked back at Roxas and shrugged.

The phone rang again and Roxas answered again. "Axel?"

"Nope, Saix, hi boys."

Roxas muffled the phone. "Shit it's Saix."

"That fuck," Demyx grumbled, leaning close to hear what their ex-room mate had to say.

"Hey boys, just wanted to say your rent is due. And last years too. I'll be by in a few to pick it up."

"What? You know we're broke!" Roxas shouted into the phone. "You said last year that we were golden!"

"Yeah well, things happen you know. Oh hey, how's the drama queen, Kairi, you know your other roommate?"

"Last month I was dumped," Roxas sighed.

"Oh, she got a new man?"

"Uh, not exactly," Roxas began.

"She's in loooove!" Demyx sang, earning himself a nasty glare from Roxas.

"Well, what's his name?"

"Namine."

"Oh. Well, anyways, I'll be by to pick up the rent, bye boys!"

Roxas hung up, furious, but resisting the urge to toss the phone at the wall, and just at that moment, the power blew. "Fuck!'

"Dammit, he knows we can't pay," Demyx growled, hands fisting in his hair as he sat down on the couch, barely able to make out Roxas's face in the near darkness of morning. "Backstabbing bastard. Ever since he married Muffy-"

"Tifa," Roxas corrected.

"Whatever! He bought the building from her dad and left us here. And now he's making us pay rent when he knows we can't!" Demyx cried. "How are we going to pay it! He'll kick us out and then we'll be even colder than we are now!"

Roxas kicked the leg of their table in frustration, but just then, the power flicked on again, and with it, the phone rang, yet again. Demyx grabbed it first but then ended up handing it to the other blond.

"Hello?" he said, looking at Demyx with puzzlement.

"Hi Roxy! I need some help," a sultry voice said. "You know my protest performance tonight? Well my speakers blew and I need you to go fix them, down in the lot."

"Kairi?"

Demyx snickered. "Sucker."

"Well?"

"Okay, alright, I'll go!" He slammed the phone shut, grabbing his ratty jacket and throwing it on over his t-shirt. "Kairi calls. Her equipment is screwed up."

"Alright, see ya lover boy," Demyx said with a laugh.

Roxas sighed, grabbing his camera. "I don't suppose you'd like to go see her show tonight? Or out to dinner afterwards?"

"Zoom in on my empty wallet," Demyx said, turning and smacking his back pocket. Was Roxas kidding? He hadn't left the apartment since he quit his drugs, what made tonight any different?

Roxas shook his head. "Take your AZT. And if you change your mind...you have to get out soon."

He left then, leaving Demyx alone with his guitar.

(BREAK)

Axel stumbled over to the bench, nearly collapsing into it as his knees gave out. Damn thugs. I feel like shit now. Foot steps approached him and he looked up, surprised to see an amazingly gorgeous man staring down at him with innocent concern, a small drum in his arms. Pink fluffy hair framed a delicate face and he was wearing a warm sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"You okay honey?" His voice was rather womanly and gorgeous on top of that.

"Unfortunately, I'd rather be dead," Axel muttered.

"Did they get any money?" he asked, kneeling before him and grabbing his hands after setting the drum down.

"No, but they stole my coat," Axel said, pulling off a ripped sleeve, all that remained of it, and throwing it on the ground.

"Oh dear," he said quietly, squeezing Axel's hands. "I'm Marluxia."

Axel smirked. "Ah. A gorgeous name for a gorgeous man."

The pinkette blushed prettily and stood, pulling Axel up with him. "And you are?"

"Axel Collins," he said.

"Oh, I have a splendid idea," Marluxia suddenly said, grabbing his drum with his other hand. "There's a life support meeting soon. I'll get you a coat and then we can go there, and eat!"

"But my friends-" Axel started, pointing to the direction of Roxas and Demyx's apartment. "They're waiting!"

"I, however, don't take no," Marluxia said with a coy grin.

Axel swallowed and then, helpless to protest any further, followed after the mysterious man.

(BREAK)

Demyx sat on the couch, mind whirling.

"it's hopeless," he muttered, setting the guitar down. "I...I can't do this. All I need is one song, one song and I'll have everyone, the world, at my feet."

But my life is so empty. I'm empty. What's so glorious to write about when I'm a hopeless song writer who can never do anything, can't make it big. Can't write that one song. One song, a song...about love? No. From the soul of a young man, me, love gone.

"Just one song! Before this virus...takes hold," he mumbled, head in his hands. "Times going too fast for me. I'll be dead before long and then what?"

A knock on the door jolted him out of his thoughts and he went to open it, only to be startled with the sight of a thin blond woman dressed only in a yellow tank top and a sweater full of holes.

"Got a light?" she asked, looking up at him, green eyes a little dazed. She raised a thin white candle into view.

"I know you," he said, mainly to himself. "Oh, you're shivering."

She looked down. "It's nothing, they just turned off my heat." Slowly, she pushed past him. "Will you light my candle?"

Demyx gulped as her sweater slid down, revealing a creamy white shoulder, which drew his gaze immediately.

"What are you staring at?" she asked suddenly.

"Um, nothing," he said, glancing back up quickly. "You look so familiar." They walked towards the table but half way there, she stumbled, barely managing to catch herself on table. "Can you make it?"

"Yeah, just haven't eaten much today," she said, smiling.

"Your smile reminds me of...someone," he said, heart constricting as Xion's face slid into his mind.

"I always remind people of...who is she?"

"She died," he muttered, pulling out some matches and lighting her candle. "Her name was Xion."

He turned away only to have the woman tap his shoulder again. "It's out again," she mumbled, showing him the smoking candle. "Sorry 'bout your friend."

Sighing, he lit it once more only to have her recoil, one of her hands shaking. "Ow!"

"Oh, the wax? It's-"

"Dripping." She leaned in close, the flame flickering between them as she gave him a coy smile. "I like it between my-"

"Fingers, I figured," he interrupted, backing away hastily. "Oh well. Uh, good night." He turned away, grabbing his guitar and facing away from her, listening as she departed from the room. Only to return a moment later. "It blew out again?" he asked disbelievingly.

"No, I think that I dropped my stash," she grumbled, setting her candle on the table as she dropped to the floor before him, looking around for her stash. Of drugs, no doubt. "I think it's on the floor."

"The floor?" he asked.

She arched her back, effectively showing how tight her skirt clung to her hips and ass. "They say I have the best ass."

"W-what?" he asked, gulping and scrambling further away.

"You're staring again," she said slyly, looking up at him.

"Oh no! I mean um, you have a nice uh you look familiar," he recovered quickly, grinning.

She rolled her eyes, standing up. "Like your dead girlfriend."

"Only when you smile," he said defensively. "But I feel like I've seen you somewhere else." He moved towards the table, sitting down on it to get futher away from the temptation.

"Do you go to the Catscratch club?" she wondered. "That's where I work."

"Oh yes!" he said, enlightened. "They used to tie you up."

She frowned, looking away. "It's a living."

Demyx snickered, enjoying teasing the woman. "I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs."

"Would you light my candle?" she asked, quickly changing the subject and moving closer, slipping between his legs.

Hurriedly, he slid back and stood up, running a hand through his hair. "That was my last match, sorry. Why don't you forget that stuff, you know, your stash. You look like you're sixteen."

"I'm nineteen," she protested. A smirk graced her lips. "I was born to be bad."

"Heh, I was once born to be bad," Demyx sighed, shaking his head. "I used to shiver like that."

"I told you they cut off my heat!" she said, green eyes flashing angrily.

"Uh huh, I used to sweat."

"I've got a cold!"

"I used to be a junkie!" he cried, resisting the urge to shake her out of her addiction.

"Sometimes I like to just...feel good?" she tried weakly.

"Uh huh," he grumbled, eyes lighting on a small plastic bag full of white powder. "There it-um." He snatched it up before she could see it, shoving it in his back pocket.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Uh, candy wrapper," he tried, shrugging.

"Uh huh. So, you can't light my candle? It was really your last match?" she asked, frowning again.

"Sorry, it was."

"Oh well, our eyes will adjust," she said, moving closer and taking his hands in hers, rubbing them.

He was shocked by their coldness, and said as much.

"Yours too," she replied. "They're big, like my fathers." She danced away from him, spiraling once and then smiling at him, her white teeth perfect, beautiful. "Wanna dance?"

"With you?"

"No." She rolled her eyes again, folding her arms across her chest. "With my father."

"I'm Demyx," he sighed, holding out his hand and pulling her close.

She wrapped her arms around him, one his waist, the other his neck. A tongue darted out and swiped over her lips as her hand slid down over his denim clad ass, rubbing at it as she pressed in closer. "They call me, they call me, they call me, Larxene." With a shove, she pushed away, dangling the plastic bag in front of him before skipping out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

(BREAK)

Demyx looked up as the door opened yet again, only this time, it was Roxas that entered, followed quickly by Axel and a...women?

"Merry Christmas!" Axel cried, waltzing in cheerfully to stand in front of Demyx, presenting him with the keys he had dropped down the pipe earlier with a flourish. "Your keys!"

"Hey," Demyx said, snatching the keys and tossing them towards the table from his position on the couch.

"Hey? After seven months!" Axel protested, green eyes lighting up with laugher. "You need some alcohol my friend." As he said this, the man, who he now realized was actually a drag queen, came forward and handed him a full bottle of wine.

"Oh holy night!" Demyx sang, shaking the bottle in excitement. "Struck gold at MIT?"

"Nope, they expelled me," Axel sighed, sitting down beside him and wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder. "They expelled me for my theory of actual reality, but I did pick up tutoring again."

"Ah, so that's how you can afford this splurge," Roxas said, grabbing a chair and straddling it.

"Oh no, gentlemen, are benefactor today, is Marluxia Dumott Schunard!" Axel cried, gesturing towards the drag queen who was in the process of stripping off his coat, revealing a scandalously revealing santa claus dress. "And you should hear her beat!"

Marluxia pulled out a wad of money and dropped it in Demyx's lap.

"You earn this on the street!" Demyx cried, eyes bugging out of his head.

"Well, today was my lucky day, on avenue A," Marluxia started, sitting down on another chair. "When a lady in a limousine drove my way. She said darling be a dear, I haven't slept in a year! I need your help to make my neighbors yappy dog disappear!"

He jumped up, pink hair flying in the air. "This Akita, Evita, just won't shut up. I believe if you play non stop that pup will breath it's last high strung breath, I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death!" Quickly, he pulled out two drum sticks beating them against the back of the chair before leaping suddenly over Roxas and onto the table, heels clicking on the table. "After an hour Evita, in all her glory on the window ledge of that twenty third story like Thema and Louise did when they got the blues, swan dove into the courtyard of the gracie mews! I say today for you, tomorrow for me, today is for you, tomorrow for me!"

With the last note, he put his sticks above his head and began to bang on the pipes above, the sticks becoming a tan blur as he beat out a harsh rhythm, jumping back down once he was done. "Back on the street where I met my sweet, oh he was moaning and a groaning on the cold concrete." Marluxia cupped Axel's voice and gave him a sly grin. "The nurse took him home for some mercurochrome and I dressed his wounds and got him back on his feet! Today for you tomorrow for me. Today for you tomorrow for me!" He ended, collapsing into Axel's arms with a happy squeal, kissing him soundly on the mouth.

Their temporary good cheer was ruined quicker than what they would have liked when the door was thrown open and in strode Saix in hall his hated glory. Roxas looked away, glaring at the floor.

"Hello boys!" Saix greeted, a feral grin on his face and a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Well, where's the rent?"

"Are you joking?" Demyx growled. "You know we're broke!"

Struck by inspiration, Roxas picked up his camera and pointed it at Saix. "Zoom in, on Saix Coffin the third, our ex-roommate who left us for a wealthy woman and then bought the building from his new father-in-law."

"Haha," Saix said, sarcasm dripping thick in his voice. "Well?"

"We're broke!" Demyx stood up, pushing the man backwards and moving towards Roxas.

"Well, there is one way you won't have to pay," Saix began, moving towards them and showing that he was unfazed by their anger, dusting off his fancy suit as if the 'poorness' might have rubbed off on him.

"Heh, I knew it," Roxas sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"As you know, I own the lot next door and am planning on turning it into a Cyberarts studio. However, will all those squatters, I can't and on top of that, Kairi's got her protest tonight," Saix began, wrapping a friendly arm around each of their shoulders. "So if you get Kairi to cancel her protest in MY lot, that would be fantastic."

Roxas pushed him away, glaring at him angrily. "Why don't you just call the cops or get an injunction?"

Saix chuckled. "My investors would rather I handle this quietly, you understand. So if you cancel the protest, I promise, and on paper guarantee that you can stay here for free!" As he said this, he spread his arms with a flourish, as if their one room apartment was a grand mansion. "You'll se boys. Oh you'll see. Or you'll pack."

Saix spun around, heading for the door.

"That boy needs some prozac!" Marluxia called after him, flipping him the bird in the process.

"Or heavy drugs!" Demyx sneered.

"Or group hugs!" Roxas added, grinning at Marluxia.

"Hahaha! Well there's a life support meeting Axel and I are going to tonight. Care to join us?" Marluxia asked, standing up with Axel, hands clasped tightly together.

"First, I've got a protest to save!" Roxas said, snatching up his camera.

"What about you Demyx?" Axel asked, looking at the guitarist in concern, for his expression had grown more upset.

"Oh you'll find I'm not much company," he protested.

"You'll come around. We'll see boys," Marluxia said teasingly.

Roxas snickered and clapped his roommate on the shoulder. "We'll see boys!"

Demyx jerked away, glaring at all three of them. "Let it be boys!"

"I like boys?" Axel said in an attempt to lighten the mood, a lead that Marluxia quickly followed.

"Boys like me!"

Demyx just rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

And it's chapter 2. I'm thinking this will be about 5 chapters total. And will most likely be finished by late next week, I'm writing it so fast! XD I don't own Rent or Kingdom Hearts. Spoilers for Rent, read at your own risk. M for a reason...yeah that's everything. 8D

Roxas stopped a few yards from entering the lot, sighing heavily. Kairi had been 'kind' enough to tell him that her girlfriend Namine was already there, trying to get the blown speakers to work. How lovely.

"Zoom in on Roxas's nose now," Roxas said, turning the camera to his face. "Will he get out of here alive?"

With a nervous laugh, he descended into the lot where a small stage was set up and where a petite blonde woman was crouched before some speakers. Her long wool coat pooled around her feet and her pale blond locks were held back by a lopsided ponytail. Upon hearing his footsteps, she stood up and turned around, anger sparking in her blue eyes.

"Are you Roxas?" she demanded, pulling her coat tighter around her body and crossing her arms. She looked so young, it was almost a comical stance, but he knew if he laughed, she could probably do some serious damage to him. "I told her not to call you!"

Roxas winced and then attempted a weak grin. "Well, can I help since I"m here?"

"I've hired an engineer," Namine said matter of factly, hands slipping to settle on her hips.

"...uh, great! So nice to have met you!" Roxas said, the fake cheer in his voice. Obvious enough to earn him another glare.

Quickly he turned around and began to flee, hoping to get away from the fiery spitting Medusa Kairi had left him for.

"Wait!" Desperation was in her voice. "She's three hours late."

Roxas looked back at her, pity in his eyes. "I can get your speakers patched." As if that would solve the problem that Kairi was probably off screwing some other man or woman.

Namine stared at the ground and waved a hand at the speakers in a defeated manner. "Go for it, I don't care."

After setting his camera down, Roxas moved to the speakers and then looked up at Namine. "Say something, anything." He gestured towards the mic before turning his gaze back to the tangle of cords.

With a sigh, Namine stood before the mic, hands in her coat pockets. "Test one, two, three." The speaker screeched, causing Roxas to wince.

"Anything but that," he grumbled.

Closing her eyes, Namine turned away from the mic. "This is weird."

"It's weird," Roxas agreed, tugging at a few cords.

"Very weird."

"Fucking weird."

"I'm so mad, I just don't know what to do," Namine muttered, pacing around the mic. "Fighting with microphones, freezing down to my bones, and to top it all off, I'm with you!"

Roxas stood up, a little put off. "Feel like going insane, got a fire in your brain, and you're thinking about drinking gasoline." He stopped before her a knowing looking his eyes as pained realization dawned on her face.

"As a matter of fact-"

"Honey I know this act." He put what was supposed to be a comforting hand on her shoulder, only to be shoved away with a harsh look. "It's called, the tango Kairi."

Namine frowned at him, denial returning to her gaze. Feeling spiteful, he smirked. "It's a dark, dizzy, merry-go-round. As she keeps you dangling!" He stood behind her, dangling his hand in front of her eyes.

Furious, she batted it away. "You're wrong!"

"Your heart she is mangling!"

Eyes sparking, she jabbed a finger into his chest. "It's different with me!"

Roxas barked a sarcastic laugh, stepping towards her as she backed up. "Yet you toss and you turn, cuz her cold eyes can burn, and yet you yearn and churn and rebound?"

Namine's back hit the wall, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I think I know what you mean. The tango, Kairi."

Roxas pulled away and pouted, in a fair imitation of Kairi he thought. "Has she ever pouted her lips and called you...pookie?"

Namine shoved him away. "Never!"

Roxas pursued after her as she headed for the end of the lot. "Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?"

Namine paused, a hand moving to her lips. It was answer enough for Roxas. "Did you swoon when she walked through the door?"

"Everytime," Roxas sighed. "So be cautious."

Hope suddenly flared in her eyes and she moved closer to him, desperate. "Did she moon over other boys?"

"More than moon," he answered honestly, remembering all of the times Kairi had cheated on him. Only now he felt a little bad, seeing Namine's hurt and crushed look.

"I'm getting, nauseous."

Roxas held out a hand, understanding in his eyes, as well as an invitation to dance. Hesitantly, she took it and he pulled her close, starting a tango to the beat in his head. She followed easily, and he was surprised at her skill and fluid movements that followed nicely with his own.

"Where'd you learn to tango?" he asked curiously.

"With a French Ambassadors daughter in her dorm room at Miss Porters. And you?" She yanked him forward, spinning him into her arms, effectively becoming the man in the dancing.

"With Ninette Himmelfarb, the Rabbi's daughter at the Scarsdale Jewish community center," he said with a large grin, earning himself a light smirk from Namine.

They began to dance again, Namine pushing him backwards, which Roxas had never done before.

"Heh, it's hard to do this backwards," he said, a nervous laugh escaping his mouth.

Unsympathetically, she replied, "You should try it in heels!" With that, she pushed him down and he fell with a stifled yelp, vision blurring.

However, from his new viewpoint, he could see something rather interesting. When searching, people rarely looked up for whatever was missing, but if Namine had just looked up, she would've seen what he now saw. Kairi was up on the balcony, oblivious to the two below her, a red silk robe wrapped around her small body and her auburn hair dancing around her face due to the wind.

"Namine!" he hissed and then pointed up.

Namine glanced up, surprise and then agner moving across her face, but before she could yell up at the other woman, the door opened behind her and a man stepped out, touching her shoulder. Kairi spun, delighted, and kissed the man on the mouth before being led back inside. Horrified, Namine looked at Roxas.

"She cheated!"

"She cheated," Roxas said, a little bit of disbelief in his tone, though why he couldn't understand. No matter how much Kairi loved someone, she would cheat.

"Kairi cheated!" Namine cried.

"Fucking cheated."

"I'm defeated, I should give up right now," she mumbled, sitting down beside Roxas.

Roxas hugged her companionably; he knew exactly the pain she was going through. "Gotta look on the bright side with all of your might."

"I'd fall for her still anyhow," Namine moaned pitifully, head in her hands.

"When you're dancing her dance, you don't stand a chance," Roxas sighed. "Her grip on romance makes you fall. But you always think, mind as well-"

"Dance a tango to Hell," Namine spat, glaring up at the balcony. "At least I'll have tangoed at all."

Roxas pulled away as Namine pushed him away to stand up, wrapping her arms around herself tightly. Before he could say anything though, her phone rang and she hurriedly pulled it out, checking the caller before answer. "Honeybear! I-...pookie? You've never called me that before."

Trying to be discreet, Roxas snorted, earning a hard kick in the thigh.

"Just...get here okay?" Namine ordered, hanging up on Kairi before she could reply.

"Well, I feel great now," Roxas said, standing up.

"Yeah? Because I feel lousy" Namine growled. "Are the speakers patched?"

"Yup. See you tonight!"

Namine just sighed.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Axel pulled his coat off as Marluxia sat beside him. They were at the life support meeting place, a small lot off of a side street, a half circle of chairs, all but one filled, and a man standing in the center. The chairs were filled by scruffy squatters, all shivering in their ripped clothes, layered to try and keep some of the heat to their bodies, instead of letting it drift off into the air.

"I'm Gordon," one man spoke up.

"Steve."

"Allie."

"Pam."

"Sue."

"Hi, I'm Marluxia," the pinkette said, adjusting his santa skirt and smoothing down the fur edges.

"Axel Collins," he said, giving a quick wave.

The man in the center of the chairs nodded. "I'm Paul. Let's begin."

Axel watched as everyone closed their eyes and then, in one glorious voice, began to sing. "There's only us. There's only this."

Loud footsteps halted what they were singing and Axel looked up to see Roxas standing before them awkwardly. "Excuse me, oops. Sorry."

"And you are?" Paul asked.

"Oh I'm not...I'm just here...I don't have...I'm here with...Roxas. Roxas. Hi, I'm Roxas," he said, waving and grinning like a fool. "Well this is quite the operation."

"Sit down Roxas. We'll continue," Paul said, smiling invitingly at him. "We'll continue the affirmation."

Roxas took the only open seat, setting his camera down and watching with the same awe as Axel as they began to sing again. "Forget regret. Or life is yours to miss."

Suddenly, the man named Gordon stood up, hands in his hair as he paced. "Excuse me Paul, I'm having a problem here. This creed oh. My T-cells are low. I regret that news, okay?"

"Alright. But Gordon. How do you feel today?" Paul asked.

Gordon looked puzzled. "Okay."

"Is that all?"

"Best I've felt all year."

"Then why chose fear?" Paul questioned, gaze intense.

"I'm a New Yorker. Fears my life. Look, I find some of what you teach suspect, because I'm used to relying on intellect. But I try to open up to what, I don't know. Because reason says, I should have died three years ago..." Tears filled his eyes, and Allie sprang up hugging him tightly, before looking him straight in the eyes.

"No other road, no other way. No day, but today," she whispered and then kissed him once before pulling him back down and clenching his hand tightly, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Hope. Something Roxas couldn't remember feeling in years.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Larxene tugged her corset up, adjusting it to be more comfortable and then smoothing her leather skirt out before slipping out of the alley way and into the crowded streets. The night energy was thrumming through her, making her blood boil deliciously. Earlier that night, she had promised a client of hers that she would meet him at another club after her shift at the Catscratch; she got in for free, and they knew they could get in too, if they got in with her. But...her mind was still wrapped around Demyx. She wanted him to take her out tonight, not some grubby rich man.

Her feet turned almost automatically for the street she knew Demyx's apartment was on, and then headed for the fire escape. She knew from experience that most of the poor people who managed to have apartments usually only ever locked the door. Which meant she could break in easily enough and hopefully get Demyx to take her out.

Larxene paused, a flight of metal stairs being the only thing keeping her from the man who had so easily captured her interest. Slowly, she sat down, staring out at the brightly lit streets and listening to the roaring din of music and voices. Some wondered why she even liked going out, given her career of stripping in a club for money. They couldn't understand why she still went out anyways

It's because I can't sleep, not in this city of neon and chrome. It's too damn much like home where the spanish babies cry. She stood up, heading up the stairs with a newfound determination.

"So let's find a bar, so dark we forget who we are! Take me out tonight!" she sang, arriving at the right floor and looking in the window. Demyx hadn't noticed her yet, his back turned as he sat on the table, strumming his guitar. Quietly, Larxene pushed the window open, but he noticed her immediately, turning around and staring at her in confusion.

"Please take me, out tonight," she said, moving close to him, a begging note in her voice.

"I-"

"Don't forsake me," she murmured, climbing easily onto the table and slinking towards him, a coy smile on her face. "Take me out tonight!" She stopped before him, a hand slipping to cup his face and then bringing their lips together.

...

Demyx froze as the beautiful and stunningly gorgeous woman kissed him. His eyes slid shut and he gave in for a moment; he hadn't realized how much he had missed the soft touch of another's lips until then. But then common sense kicked back in and with a shove, their lips lost their connection. Anger filled him. How dare she do this? How dare she violate his privacy, and tempt him like this? How dare she look confused, as if were his fault she got pushed away?

"Who do you think you are?" he hissed. "Barging in, on me and my guitar?" He set said guitar down and then grabbed her arm, hauling her off the table and pulling her towards the door. "Little girl hey, the door is that way, you better go you know the fire's out anyway."

"I-"

He didn't let her finish. "Take your powder, take your candle, your sweet whisper, I just can't handle. Well take your hair out of the moonlight, good bye goodnight." She grabbed his hands, pulling him closer stubbornly, and he swallowed thickly. "I should tell you, I should tell you, I should tell you...no!" He jerked away, as if her touch had stung him. "Another time, another place, our temperature would climb, there'd be a long embrace. We'd do another dance, it'd be another play." Their eyes met, his fiery with anger, her's with the fire of determination. "Looking for romance? Come back another day!"

"The heart may freeze, or it can burn," she whispered softly as he backed away, but unable to move further when she grabbed his hands. "The pain will ease if I can learn."

He tugged away again, sitting on the table edge and staring at the ground as desire bubbled up within him, desire to feel loved, desire to have someone understand him finally. Her soft hands moved under his chin, their eyes meeting again, and there it was in her eyes, that total understanding, that deep care.

"There is no future, there is no past...I live this moment like my last," she continued, her voice soft. "There's only us, there's only this, forget regret...or life is yours to miss! No other road, no other day. Don't you see? No day but today!"

Anger renewed itself within him and he shoved her away. "Excuse me, if I'm off track. If you're so wise then why..." He seized her face in his hands, holding her close as fear slipped into her eyes. "Why do you need smack?" He released her, shoving her again towards the door. "Take your needle, take your fancy prayer and don't forget get the moonlight out off your hair. Long ago, you might've lit up my heart, but the fire's dead, and ain't ever gonna start. Another time, another place, you wanna prove me wrong? Come back another day."

Stubbornly, Larxene stayed. "There's only yes! Only tonight! We must let go to know what's right. No other course, no other way, no day but today! I can't control-"

"Control your temper," Demyx hissed to himself, turning around.

"My destiny," Larxene continued.

"She doesn't see!"

"I trust my soul!"

He turned to face her again. "Who says that there's a soul!"

"My only goal is just to be!" she cried, frustration in her eyes, frustration that he caused.

"Just let me be! Who do you think you are? Barging in on me an my guitar!"

"There's only now, there's only here!" Their words were running together as they stared each other in the eyes, trying and failing to communicate what they wanted. "Give into love, or live in fear!"

"Little girl hey, the door is that way!"

"No day but today!"

"The fire's out anyway!"

"No day but today!"

He grabbed her arm, dragging her towards the door. "Take your powder, take your candle."

"No day but today!"

"Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette!"

"No day but today!" Larxene's words were like a mantra in his ears, a mantra he wanted to drown out, no matter how true the words might be.

Furious with himself and her, he grabbed her shoulders. "Another time, another place, another rhyme, a warm embrace!"

"No day but today!"

"Another dance, another chance, another day!" Finally, she was beyond the threshold of the door. She realized then that she was done for but defiantly, she met his eyes.

"No day but today!"

Feeling heartless, but knowing that he had no other choice, he slammed the door and sat down with a thud. If only she could understand.


	3. Chapter 3

I am not going to get into how difficult the final scene was to write. . Sorry the chapters are getting shorter, haha. I don't own Rent or Kingdom Hearts. Spoilers for Rent. Rated M for a very good reason and I think that's it. Enjoy!

Roxas paused on his walk home, staring into the lot near their apartment, amazed at what he saw. Several of the squatters who 'lived' in the lot were standing together, holding hands and...they were singing. Marluxia stopped at his side as did Axel and they watched, mesmerized by the beauty and pain contained in the sight, though Roxas had enough sense to train his camera on them even as the words drifted over his ears.

"Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow, from this nightmare!"

The words were full of pain and hopeless anger, a feeling Roxas could identify with. He had come here to this city with Roger, hoping to make it big. Their dreams had been shattered as they realized that New York was not a place of hope and making it big, but rather a place of crushing forces, destroying all thought of success.

Their song turned into a round and all three listened in rapture, and at one point, Marluxia stepped forward and closed his eyes, singing along as his arms raised up above his head. Roxas got the shot in, swiveling his camera to see both Axel and the pinkette but at that moment, a new voice broke in, a new voice Roxas knew well. He aimed the camera up and there he was, Demyx, leaning over the railing of their fire escape, singing as if his life depended on it, and an expression of peace on his face. The door beside him opened as a small blond women stepped out, arms wrapped around her corset clad middle and tears in her eyes. Though he couldn't hear her voice, he could read her lips; she was singing along.

Slowly, voices dropped out, one by one, until it was only the woman and Demyx, though neither seemed to be noticing the other. Finally, on one last haunting note met, caressed and then faded away, leaving Roxas feeling empty and yet strangely at peace.

The women looked up at Demyx and then dashed by them, disappearing among the crowded streets. Huh. When Roxas's gaze returned to the fire escape, Demyx was gone, but before he could say anything about it, Marluxia and Axel were in front of him.

"The vendor's will be opening up soon," the pinkette said, a cheery gleam in his eyes. "And Axel needs a new coat, especially for Kairi's show tonight, so that's where we'll be going. Care to come?"

The vendors were a group of people slightly better off than the homeless who sold old clothing to said homeless who were freezing on the streets. However, even the vendor's couldn't afford a monthly rent. By better off, they could buy slightly better food than the homeless but still, it counted for something, he figured.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit," Roxas said. "Here, before Kairi's show, and then we can walk to the lot together."

Marluxia nodded and hugged him before tugging on Axel's hand and skipping down the sidewalk. They look so happy together, Roxas thought, getting a shot of the two of them laughing. At least someone is.

(BREAK)

"Alone at last," Marluxia cooed as they strode down the street.

"Oh he'll be following," Axel sighed. "You can be sure." His gaze moved down to their clasped hands and he bit his lip. "What are we Marluxia? Are we anything?"

Marluxia stopped, turning to face him even as the crowd flowed around them. "Baby, we're everything!" His lips covered Axel's fro a brief moment, and then he was gone, laughing at Axel's bewildered face.

As Axel caught up, Marluxia spoke again. "Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back, with one thousand kisses. Be my lover...I'll cover you." Gently, Marluxia cradled Axel's face in his soft hands, smiling. Axel grabbed both of them in his own.

"Open your door, I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet. But sweet kisses, I've got to spare, I'll be there, and I'll cover you!" he replied, letting Marluxia once again move them down the street and then into a secluded area in a small lot.

"I think they meant it, when they said you can't buy love, now I know you can rent it but at least you are my love," Marluxia murmured.

"A new lease you are my love, on my life...be my life," Axel whispered back, their foreheads pressed together as his arms slipped around the other man's waist, pulling him close. "Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket. Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat."

"You'll be my king, and I'll be your castle!" Marluxia danced away now, back out onto the streets with his red haired lover in tow.

"No you'll be my queen, and I'll be your moat."

Axel picked the pinkette up, swinging him around once and setting him back down, grinning like a fool and not giving a damn. "I think they meant it, when they said you can't buy love."

"Now I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love...on life."

"All my life," Axel murmured, holding him close against his chest. "I've longed to discover something as true as this is. So with a thousand sweet kisses."

"When you're cold and you're lonely."

"I'll cover you."

"So with a thousand sweet kisses."

"When you've got one nickel only!"

"I'll cover you!"

Marluxia smiled up at him. "With a thousand sweet kisses."

"When you're worn out and tired."

"I'll cover you."

"When you're heart has expired."

"Oh, lover, I'll cover you," Marluxia cooed, holding his face in his hands and nuzzling his neck.

Axel leaned against him, wondering briefly how on Earth he had ever gotten so lucky to have someone like this in his arms, someone like this to love him. It was so perfect, he could barely stand it. The still moment was brief, for the next moment, Marluxia slipped under his arm and tugged him down towards the vendor lot. When they reached it, there were some vendor's already setting up. Along the sidewalk, a group was singing, in sarcastic furious tones, glaring at the richer passerbys.

"Christmas Bells are Ringing, Christmas Bells are ringing! On TV...at SAKs!"

A man above them was wiping the windows, chanting heatedly, "Honest living, honest living!" as if saying it enough would make it true. The singers began again as they walked towards the vendors.

"Can you spare a dime or two, here but for the Grace of God go you. You'll be merry, I'll be merry, but merry ain't in my vocabulary. No sleighbells, no Santa Claus, no Yule log, no tinsel! No holly, no hearth, no-"

Another singer interrupted them then. "Rudolph the Red nose reindeer!"

The others quickly joined in. "Rudolph the red nose reindeer! No room at the Holiday in, oh no! And it's beginning to snow!" They were right, Axel realized, looking up at the gray clouds. Before the singers could begin again, the vendor's began to shout.

"Hats!"

"Bats!"

"Shoes!"

"Booze!"

"Mountain Bikes!"

"Potpourri!"

"Leather bags!"

"Girly mags!"

"Forty fives!"

"AZT!"

The two men headed into the cluster of vendor's looking quickly for the coats and ignoring the others.

"No one's buying...feel like crying," one of them muttered.

A coat vendor stopped them then, a small mousy woman. "How about a fur, in perfect shape, owned by an MBA from uptown. I've got a tweed, broken in by a broker, who went broke, and then broke down!"

"You don't have to do this," Axel mumbled as Marluxia looked through the coats.

"Hush your mouth," Marluxia said, looking over his shoulder at him. "It's Christmas!"

Axel watched as Marluxia crouched down on the ground, searching through the coats there. I do not deserve you Marluxia. Give...give...all you do is give. Give me someway to show how you've touched me so.

"No, no, no," Marluxia said, standing back up and ignoring the glare he got from the vendor. "Kiss me it's beginning to snow!"

Axel was all too happy to oblige.

...

Roxas was unable to go the direction he had wanted, for Demyx had run into him on his way out of the apartment and then quickly seized his shoulders, ranting about some gorgeous woman who had a candle and a corset and something else. Then he had dragged Roxas in the direction of the vendors, all the while talking fiercely.

"So let me get this straight. She asked would you light my candle, and she put on a pout, and wanted you to take her out tonight?"

Demyx nodded. "Right."

They reached the lot then, hugging a corner so as not to get caught up in the crowds.

"She got you out!" Roxas exclaimed, blue eyes wide with bewilderment.

Demyx sighed. "She was more than okay, but I pushed her away. It was bad, I got mad, I had to get her out of my sight." He ran a hand through his hair, tugging on it anxiously.

"Wait, wait, wait, you just said she was sweet!"

"Let's go eat, I'll just get fat. It's the one vice left when you're dead meat." Demyx stopped, eyes flicking to the back of the lot where Larxene and several other junkies were following some man. Urgently, he grabbed Roxas's shoulder, shaking him. "There, that's her!"

Roxas struggled to see over the heads. "Kairi?"

"Larxene!"

The blond's eyes lit on the woman Demyx was obsessing over. "Whoa!" She was definitely hot.

"I should go," Demyx said, looking around frantically.

Something wet touched Roxas's nose and he looked up. "Hey look, it's beginning to snow!"

...

Larxene followed with the other junkies after the man who they knew had what they needed.

"Follow the man, follow the man with his pockets full of the jam. Follow the man, follow the man, help me out Daddy if you can! Got any D man?"

They had him pinned in a corner but he still looked confident, gazing at all of them smugly. "I'm cool."

"Got any C man?" another woman asked.

"I'm cool."

Desperate, Larxene spoke up. "Got any X, any Smack, any Horse, any Jugie Boogie Boy, any Blow!" She was unable to say anything for at that moment, she was jerked backwards with a jolt. Angrily she spun, only to see before her Demyx, gnawing his lower lip nervously.

"Hey..." he started.

"Hey," she replied, looking down.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for the way-"

"Forget it."

"I blew up up, can I make it up to you?" he asked, a pleading note in his voice now, eyes sincere.

"How?" she asked suspiciously.

"Dinner Party?"

"That'll do," she said, smiling happily.

Their moment of happiness was ruined when her drug dealer pushed between them, shoving Demyx back.

"Hey lover boy, cutie pie! You steal my client, you die!" he growled.

Demyx shoved back without hesitation. "You didn't miss me, you won't miss her! You'll never lack for customers!"

The drug dealer jerked away, heading back to his eager customers.

"I'm willing," they began. "I'm illing! I gotta get my sickness off! Gotta run, gotta ride, gotta gun, gotta hide, gotta go!"

"And it's beginning to snow," the man said, pulling out a packet and throwing it into the crowd and turning away once again, glaring at Larxene's and Demyx's retreating backs as they headed back towards Roxas.

Demyx paused as Saix crossed in front of them, oblivious to them and talking heatedly into a phone. Curious, Demyx followed after him, Mimi looking at him puzzled.

"Wish me luck Tifa, the protest is on!"

Around them, the junkies continued to beg for their fix, and a little ways away, Axel and Marluxia were at a table of coats where the vendor was hurriedly trying to convince them to buy. A tap on his shoulder made him turn to see Roxas.

"Oh, Roxas, this is Larxene," he said.

The two shook hands. "Hi." Both laughed for they had spoken at the same time.

"She'll be dining with us," Demyx said lowly, and Roxas flashed him a discreet thumbs up, smirking as he did so. He obviously approved.

"I think we've met before," Roxas began.

...

"That's my coat!" Axel cried as the vendor pulled out a slightly torn jacket, his old one from before.

"We give discounts," the vendor began.

"This is a sham!" Axel protested, getting angry.

"Let's get a better one," Marluxia began quietly.

"But she's a thief!"

"She brought us together," the pinkette said, kissing his cheek softly.

"I'll take the leather," Axel sighed, unable to stay furious with the other man looking at him with such a loving look.

...

"Which investor is coming?" Saix's voice tore Roxas's attention away from the other two for a moment. "Your father! Damn!"

Oh this could get interesting, Roxas thought with a grin, a plan already formulating.

...

Around them, the homeless continued to sing. "Christmas bells are swinging, Christmas Bells are ringing, Christmas bells are ringing! In my dreams, next year!"

...

Axel watched as Marluxia and the vendor began to haggle, amazed at how well the pinkette managed. Before long, the coat was a good ten dollars cheaper and it was being slipped on over his shoulders, the cold chill blocking out almost immediately.

...

Namine approached Roxas and Demyx quickly, still wondering where in hell Kairi had gotten off too. As she neared them, the snow fell thicker and faster and almost all at once, everyone looked up, noticing the difference. "Hey it's beginning to-"

...

"And it's beginning to-"

...

"And it's beginning to-"

...

A hand seized Namine's shoulder and she turned to see Kairi there, looking as fierce and eager as she normally did. "Namine! Which way to the stage?" Her voice carried out over the lot, effectively directing all attention to herself.

...

Snow...


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter took way longer than the other ones and for that I apologize. Included in this chapter is the rest of Act 1 and the next chapter will be the beginning of Act 2! How exciting. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Rent. As a warning, next chapter will deviate more from the actual course of the play or movie, and will include lemons, straight and yaoi, and mayyyyybe yuri. ^^ Reviews are loved! **

Kairi stood silent s the lot filled with various people, homeless, artists, and even the blue haired devil himself. _Saix. The bastard. Well you are certainly in for a show tonight, aren't you? _Once everyone was settled, Kairi stepped up to the mic, clearing her throat as their single spot light shined down on her.

"Last night I...had a dream. I found myself in a desert, called...Cyberland," she began.

A few cheers echoed in the crowd and she grinned, smoothing her pink skirt, which billowed around her.

"It was hot! My canteen has sprung a leak and I was...thirsty." Her voice echoed around the lot on the last word. "Out of the abyss, walked a cow! Elsie...I asked her if she had anything to drink and she said..." Kairi took a deep breath, getting ready to sing out the next few lines. "I'm forbidden to produce milk! In cyberland we only drink Diet Coke." Again her voice echoed. "She said 'only thing to do is jump over the moon.' I've gotta get out of here. It's like I'm being tied to the hood of a yellow rental truck being packed in with fertilizer and fuel oil, pushed over a cliff by a suicidal Mickey Mouse!" She stopped as the crowd cheered, grabbing hold of the mic and leaning into it. "I've got to, got to, got to, got to, got to, got to, got to-" Rocking back and forth with the mic she continued as the crowd continued to whoop and finally she stopped, taking a deep. "Find away to jump over the moon! Only thing to do is jump over the moon!"

Her back up singers, Yuna and Rikku, began to sing then as Namine played the small amount of music to go along with her performance. "Leap of faith, leap of faith, leap of faith, leap of faith." They stopped, and Kairi began again.

"They've closed everything real down! Like barns, and troughs, and performance spaces!" The crowd roared now, and Saix and his partners looked disgruntled. It was there fault she wasn't on a real stage after all, they deserved to have a shot taken at them, or in this case, multiple shots. "And replaced it with lies, and rules and virtual..." Again, her voice echoed. "Life. But there is a way out. Only thing to do is jump over the moon!"

She stopped again, turning towards Saix. "Just then, a little bull dog entered. His name, we have learned, was Saix." She pointed at him, earning quite a few boos of anger, and glares, as Namine swiveled the spotlight to focus on the blue haired man. "And although he once had principles, he abandoned them to live as a lap dog to a wealthy daughter of the revolution. 'That's bull,' he said. 'Ever since the cat took up the fiddle, that cow's been...jumpy. And the dish and the spoon were evicted from the table and eloped...she's had trouble with that milk and the moon ever since. Maybe it's a...female thing." At the last line, Kairi grabbed her own breasts, squeezing once as everyone laughed.

"Because who'd want to leave cyberland anyways!" Kairi continued, sarcasm thick in her voice. "Walls ain't so bad. The dish and the spoon for instance. They were down on their luck, knocked on my doghouse door. I said, not in my backyard utensils! Go back to China!" She paused again, trying to catch her breath. "The only way out is up! Elsie whispered to me. A leap of...faith! Still thirsty?"

Kairi put her hand to her forehead, acting faint. "Parched." She straightened again and continued. "Have some milk. I lowered myself beneath her and held my mouth to her swollen udder and sucked the sweetest milk I'd ever tasted!" Again, Kairi paused, for now the real singing would begin. "Climb on board! She said. And as a harvest moon rose over cyberland, we reared back and sprang...into a gallop, leaping out of orbit! I awoke...singing!"

Yuna and Rikku began again, chanting in their melodic voices. "Leap of faith, leap of faith, leap of faith, leap of faith."

Kairi drew the mic in close, cooing into it before opening her mouth once more to sing. "Only thing to do...Only thing to do is jump! Only thing to do is jump over the moon! Only thing to do is jump over the moon! Over the moon! Over the....mooooooooo. Come on everyone, moo with me!" she cried, waving her arms. Tentatively, the crowd obeyed, growing louder and louder as Namine cued the music again, and Kairi watched Roxas swivel his camera around frantically, aiming it at the retreating back of Saix and his workers.

(BREAK)

Laughing happily, their group tumbled into the cafe. The protest had gone well and it had put everyone in a great mood. However, the manager of the cafe stopped them, a look of sheer panic on his face.

"No, please, no, not tonight, please no, Mister, can't you go, not tonight, can't have a scene!" The man's words all blended together and his hands shook nervously, so much so, Roxas almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"What?" Demyx spoke up.

"Go please go, you-"

The man broke off as Saix and his partners walked in. "Hello sir!" They continued walking by and the waiter turned back to their group, now desperate. "I said no! Important customer!"

"What am I, just a blur?" Roxas demanded.

He was given a glare. "You sit all night, you never buy."

"That's a lie, that's a lie!" Roxas cried, then looked to Axel for support. "I bought a tea the other day!"

"You couldn't pay," the waiter retorted.

Roxas flashed him a winning smile. "Oh yeah!" He strode past the waiter, the others following behind him, though Axel broke off as they passed by Saix's table.

"Saix Coffin the Third? Here?" he asked, as if he were surprised.

"Oh no," the waiter sighed, looking at the ground.

"Wine and beer!" This came from their group of friends, whom were already seated at a large table quite close to Saix and his partners. Perfect.

"The enemy of Avenue A," Kairi chimed in, walking past Saix with a smirk. "We'll stay."

"What brings the Mogul in his right mind here, to the Life Cafe?" Axel asked, genuinely interested, though his green eyes sparkled with a malicious sort of mischief.

Saix recovered nicely, raising his wine glass in the air as he stood up, moving towards Kairi. "I'd like to propose a toast, to Kairi's noble try. It went well!"

Kairi sat down in her chair, a thin eye brow raised. "Go to hell."

"Was the yuppie scum stomped?" Saix asked, superiority entering his tone, earning glares from everyone. "Not counting the homeless, how many tickets weren't comped?"

"Why did Muffy-" Demyx began from his place beside Larxene.

"Tifa!" Saix interrupted, indignant.

"Miss the show?" Demyx continued without missing a beat.

Saix scoffed. "If you must know, there was a death in the family."

Feigning concern, Marluxia put a hand to his heart as Axel sat beside him, arm moving around his shoulders. "Oh, who died?"

Saix bowed his head. "Our Akita."

"Evita!" Roxas hissed, remembering with a grin Marluxia's story from earlier.

But Saix had found a new target now, and he turned to Larxene, moving closer to her by leaning over the table. "Mimi, I'm surprised, a bright and charming girl like you hangs out...with these...slackers." He fixed his eyes on both Demyx and Roxas. "Who don't adhere to deals."

He straightened up then, walking down the length of the table. "You make fun, yet I'm the one, attempting to do some good. Or do you really want a neighborhood, where people piss on your stoop every night. Bohemia, bohemia, is a fallacy in your head. This is Calcutta. Bohemia...is dead."

Roxas stood up then, clambering up onto the table and gave Saix a very solemn and serious look. Everyone else stood up, heads bowed in a religious manner as they clasped hands and Roxas began to sing.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here to say out goodbyes." Roxas spread his arms wide, eyes turning to Demyx and Axel who had begun to chant something in a different language, probably latin; he smirked.

"Here she lies! No one knew her worth, th elate great daughter of, mother Earth, on this night that we celebrate the birth." He sat down, hands together and legs swinging with his own beat. "In that little town of Bethlehem, we raise our glass-" Kairi stood up on the table, smirking over her shoulder before flipping her pink skirt up and bending over, exposing her ass. "You bet your ass tooooo-" Gordon reached up and smacked it, earning a disgruntled cough from Saix's partner, Tifa's father. "La Vie....Boheme!"

"La Vie Boheme...La Vie Boheme." His friends were chanting along to a beat, their voices creating a new melody, and Roxas leapt off the table, landing before Saix and bobbing his head to the internal beat. With a laugh, he tapped Saix on the nose, ignoring the yellow eyed glare before dancing away.

"To day's of inspiration, playing hookey, making something out of nothing, the need to express to communicate. To going against the grain, going insane, going mad. To loving tension, no pension, to more than one dimension, to starving for attention, hating convention, hating pretension. Not to mention of course, hating dear old mom and dad!" He hopped up on the table as those around him stood up, still chanting and now dancing to their shared music they all felt.

"To riding your bike, Midday past the three piece suits, to fruits! To no absolutes, to absolutes, to choice, to the village voice, to any passing fad!"

Kairi spun around, coming to face Saix and putting two fingers up in a V near her mouth, wiggling her tongue between them with a devilish look in her eyes. The reaction from Tifa's father was priceless shock, and she whirled away giggling.

"To being an us, for once," the blond sang, holding Kairi close as she hugged him, before standing up on the table. "Instead of a them! La Vie Boheme!" He sprang off, landing besides Axel.

Namine entered then, eyes narrowing angrily when she saw Kairi grinding up against another woman. Unaware of what her girlfriend had just seen, Kairi spun and danced towards her, grinning happily.

"Are the speakers in a pyramid?" she asked.

Namine was visibly trying not to look frustrated, but it seeped through in her tone. "Yes, Kairi."

"The mixer doesn't have a case, don't give me that face!" Kairi groused, smacking Namine's ass with a pout, earning a startled yelp from the blonde woman and a cough from Tifa's father.

Kairi turned around, arms around Namine's waist as she shot the man a look. "Hey mister, she's my sister." She grabbed Namine's chest in both hands squeezing hard and smirking as the man's eyes widened.

Namine rolled her eyes and began to leave right as the waiter entered again, walking down the length of the table as he checked his notepad of orders.

"So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad, three soy burger dinners, two tufo dog platters, and one pasta with meatless balls?" He glanced around, meeting everyone's gaze.

"Ew," someone muttered at the last order.

"It tastes the same!" Axel protested.

"If you close your eyes," Larxene sang, standing up and climbing onto the table.

"Is that it here?" the waiter asked.

"Wine and beer!" Marluxia shouted, jumping up beside Larxene and dancing up against her. With a laugh and a smirk, the two began to sing at the same time.

"To hand crafted beers made in local breweries, to yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese!" Marluxia bent down on the table, grinning coyly as Larxene gripped his hips, grinding into his ass as she smiled over her shoulder at Saix. "To leather to dildos, to curry Vindaloo!" Larxene jumped off quickly, clapping her hands as Marluxia spun and leapt down into Axel's arms. "To Heuvos Rancheros, to Maya Angelou!"

Axel set Marluxia down as Kairi walked across the front of the table, grabbing his hand, and this time, the two of them began. "Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion, creation, vacation!"

"Mucho masturbation!" Roxas chimed in from where he lay on the table, miming his own said activity. Saix shot him an ugly glare as the two men beside him flushed angrily.

"Compassion!" Kairi sang out. "To fashion, to passion when it's new!"

"To Santag!" Axel said.

"To Sondheim!" Marluxia joined in, hugging Axel around the waist with a smile.

Kairi brought one of the woman close, sliding up against her like a cat in heat. "To anything taboo!"

"Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage!" Roger said, striding up beside Axel and pointing at him. "Lenny Bruce!"

"Langston Hughes!" Axel said, pointing right back at him.

Kairi threw her hands up in the air, letting two of the people already up on the table tug her up. "To the stage!"

"To Uta!"

"To Buddha!"

"Pablo Neruda...toooooo!"

Larxene and Roxas linked arms, skipping across the floor until they were right before Saix and the others. "Why Dorothy and Toto, went over the rainbow to blow off Auntie Em!" The blond woman flipped them both off, sticking her tongue out as she did so. "La Vie Boheme!"

Kairi squealed happily, leaping into Roxas's arms and kissing him soundly on the lips as Namine entered. Flustered, Roxas pushed her down, biting his lip at Namine's angry expression, though Kairi remained oblivious as she danced her way over.

"And wipe the speakers off before you pack!"

"Yes, Kairi," Namine grumbled.

"Well, hurry back!" Kairi pulled the woman forward, kissing her deeply and threading her fingers through the blond locks. Sure, she got a little to flirty at parties but surely Namine forgave her.

"Sisters!" the man said loudly, tone puzzled.

Kairi looked over at him, sliding her hands down over Namine's ass and squeezing. "We're close."

Roxas coughed, drawing the attention over to where Axel and Marluxia were currently engaged in a heated kiss on the table, pressed up against each other tightly.

"Brothers!" he and Demyx exclaimed.

Marluxia jerked away, springing onto the table and breaking into a quick dance, twirling happily. "Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens, carcinogens, hallucingens, men!"

"Peewee Herman!"

Larxene took up the next line, dancing beside Demyx happily, arms around his neck. "German wine, turpentine, Getrude Stein, Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa, Carmina Burana!"

The rest of the group joined in now, all dancing, all grinding, and all laughing, and still the La Vie Boheme chant continued. "To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy! Vaclav Havel! The Sex Pistols! 8BC! To no shame, never playing the fame game!"

Axel pulled a cigarette out of his mouth, blowing the smoke into the air with a grin. "To marijuanna!"

Roxas grabbed Marluxia's hips, dancing up against him as Saix began to stand. One more inappropriate line, and he would be out of their in a blushing angry fume. "To sodomy, it's between God and me!" He grabbed Marluxia's head, lowering it down right before his crotch before slapping him across the face, lightly of course. "To S And M!"

"Waiter, waiter, waiter!" Saix cried as Tifa's father grabbed his coat and stormed away, wrenching the doors open.

"La Vie Boheme!"

Axel leapt up onto the table, glass in hand. "In honor of the death of Bohemia, an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner." He pointed at Kairi, who jumped up onto the table next to him, grinning and waving prettily. "Kairi Johnson, just back from her amazing engagement at the 11th street lot, will preform Native American Tribal chants, backwards, through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello, which she never studied!" Together, the two jumped off the table, hugging.

Demyx stepped up then, standing behind Roxas and ruffling his blond hair. "And Roxas Cohen will write a new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on the high holy gates!"

Roxas glowered playfully, shoving Demyx's hand away before helping him down as Larxene stepped up. "And Larxene Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap!"

Larxene gave a mock scandalized look, hands covering her chest.

"Will preform her famous lawn chair hand cuff dance to the sounds of ice tea being stirred!" he finished.

Larxene jumped back down, only to have Saix seize her arm and tug her away, even as the singing and festivities continued. Suspicious, Demyx leaned as close as he could without being noticed.

"Your new boyfriend doesn't know about us," Saix said.

"There's nothing to know!" Larxene protested, glaring.

"Don't you think that we should discuss?"

"It was three months ago!" she hissed.

"He doesn't act like he's with you!"

"We're taking it slow!"

"Where is he now?" Saix demanded.

"He's right...where'd he go?" Demyx had vanished.

Oblivious to the fact that Demyx had just disappeared out the door with Larxene in tow, Roxas continued.

"And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet evocative song...that doesn't remind us of Musetta's Waltz!" The crowd laughed at that line as Marluxia stepped up onto the table, walking along it and strutting glamorously with his hand in Axel's.

"Marluxia Dumont Schunard will model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10-gallon-plastic-pickel-tub!"

Marluxia knelt, arms going around Axel's shoulders and pulling him against his chest. "And Axel will recount his exploits as an Anarchist, including the tale of his successful reprogramming of the MIT virtual reality equipment to self destruct!" He stood up, stomping his foot on the ground as his voice grew loud. "As it broadcasts the words! Actual Reality, Act Up, Fight AIDs!"

...

Larxene grabbed Demyx's arm, whipping him around as they entered the alleyway behind the Life Cafe, fixing him with her green eyes. "Excuse me, did I do something wrong? I get invited, then ignored, all night long!" she cried, arms folding across her chest angrily.

Demyx closed his eyes, and sighed in frustration. "I'm not lying, I've been trying! No one's perfect, I've got baggage!"

"Life's too short babe, time is flying, I'm looking for baggage, that goes with mine," Larxene whispered, grabbing his hands and staring up into his blue eyes, her cold breath visible between them.

"I should tell you-"

"I've got baggage too-"

"Should tell you-"

"Baggage-"

"Wine and beer!" Their friends call was loud and clear, even from outside, but it didn't mask the sound of a sudden beeping, coming from Larxene's purse.

Looking down, Larxene pulled out a bottle of pills, meeting his gaze with a wilted hope. "AZT break..."

As she popped a pill out, realization dawned on Demyx; she had AIDs too...

"You?" he whispered.

"Me...you?"

"Larxene..."

The snow danced around them as their hands laced together and they began to walk away from the Life Cafe, just far enough to find something to sit on, in this case two trash cans. Demyx cupped both of Larxene's hands in his won, looking into her bright green eyes as he began to speak.

"I should tell you, I'm disaster. I forget how to begin it," he murmured.

"Let's just make this part go faster. I have yet, to be in it," Larxene said, giving a gentle smile. "I should tell you."

"I should tell you."

"I should tell you."

"I should tell you."

"I should tell I blew the candle out just to get back in," she finally confessed, looking down.

Demyx cupped her face in both of his hands, bringing it up so that their eyes were locked again, and reassured her with a smile of his own. "I'd forgotten how to smile, until your candle burnt my skin." He helped her up, so that they were standing, and Larxene moved close, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I should tell you," she began.

"I should tell you," he started, at the exact same time.

They both laughed lightly and then suddenly, she kissed him, pressing even closer. Demyx closed his eyes and gave into the temptation with a sight of relief, sliding his tongue against hers, indulging in the sweet taste he had only gotten a brief moment from before to try. Their hands roamed over one another's bodies,meeting between them to clutch together tightly. Slowly, they pulled away, both breathless and flushed, but happier than they had been in a long time.

"Well, here we go," Demyx said softly. "Now we-"

"Oh no," Larxene murmured.

"I know, this something is...here goes."

"Here goes," she echoed.

"Guess so. It's starting to...who knows," he sighed.

They pulled back, eyes meeting again. Feelings were bubbling up inside Demyx's chest as they gazed down at each other, though he didn't dare identify them; if would scare him if he knew they actually were what he thought.

"Who knows where, who goes there. Who knows, here goes," Demyx said softly, bringing Larxene's hands up and kissing her knuckles softly.

"Trusting desire, starting to learn," she murmured. "Walking through fire, without a burn!"

"Clinging, a shoulder, a leap begins. Stinging and older, asleep on pins," he continued.

"So here we go, now we-"

"Oh no." He looked away only to have Larxene make him look back up, her gaze understanding and loving.

"I know."

"Oh no..."

"Who knows where? Who goes there?"

"Here goes," he said softly, determination in his eyes. He led her slowly back to the Life Cafe, and then stopped, turning instead for their apartment. Roxas and the others wouldn't be back for awhile...Larxene grinned up at him, knowing exactly what he wanted and together, they drifted through the snow, heading into what would hopefully be a happy new story.

...

Inside, the festivities and conversation continued but it was all interrupted as the door was thrown open and Namine strode in, a storm of anger in excitement all around her. Kairi climbed off the table and skipped over to her blond lover, oblivious that the anger was actually directed towards her.

"Are we packed?" she asked.

"Yes, and by next week, I want you to be!" Namine growled, pushing past her and moving up to Roxas. "And you should see! They've padlocked your building and they're rioting on Avenue B! Saix called the cops!"

"That fuck!" Kairi shouted, her issues with Namine momentarily forgotten.

"They don't know what they're doing! The cops are sweeping the lot!" Namine reported, and then grinned. "But nobodies moving their just sitting their mooing!"

A cheer broke up and everyone leapt to their feet, jumping and hugging and screaming in delight; even the waiter joined in. Namine squeaked when suddenly, Marluxia picked her up and set her on the table, standing up before everyone.

"To dance!" they cried.

Realizing that it was her cue, Namine followed what everyone else had been doing that night and began to sing. "No way to make a living, masochism, pain, perfection, muscle spasms, eating disorders!" As she leapt down, Roxas sprang up, walking across the table and easily avoiding the plates of food.

"To film!"

"Adventure, tedium, no family, boring location, dark rooms, perfect faces, ego, Hollywood and sleaze!" He jumped down, seizing his camera as Marluxia jumped up, twirling around happily.

"Music!"

"Food of love, emotion, mathematics, isolation, rhythm, power, feeling, harmony and heavy competition!" Axel caught him as jumped down, only to take his place as Kairi climbed up onto the other side and the two slowly danced towards each other.

"Anarchy!"

"Revolution, justice, screaming for solutions, forcing changes, risks, and danger, making noise and making pleas!"

Everyone joined in now, and Roxas spun the camera around trying to get in everyone as the magic and creativity of those around him poured out in a waterfall of emotion.

"To faggots, lezzies, dykes, cross dressers too!"

"To me!"

"To me!"

"To me!"

"To you, you, and you, you, and you!" Their group pointed around to the still baffled restaurant goers who still remained, even after all of their earlier partying and singing. "To people living with, living with, living with, not dying from disease! Let he among us, without sin, be the first to condemn! La Vie Boheme! La Vie Boheme!"

"Anyone out of the main stream! Is anyone in the main stream? Anyone alive with a sex drive! Tear down the walls, aren't we all? The opposite of war isn't peace!" Roxas cried.

"What is?"

"It's creation!"

"Whoo! La Vie Boheme!"

Silence fell over them all as Roxas panned across the table, a grin wide on his face. "Viva, La Vie Boheme!"


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah this took too long. I'm sorry. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Rent. The first section is a straight lemon. Though it's not that detailed and kinda sucks to be frank. ^^' Enjoy anyways!

To say Demyx was pissed off was an understatement; Saix had padlocked their apartment shut. That fuck. Thankfully, Larxene's place wasn't padlocked, so they headed there instead, though neither were quite as happy as they had been when they reached it. Both were shivering from the snow but they warmed a little bit once they entered the small apartment that Larxene called home. Neither took off their jackets, for it would mean giving up valuable warmth, and instead, they moved to a ratty old couch of hers, sitting down in it, cuddled as close to each other as they could.

"Even with my apartment padlocked, I still think this is one of the happiest moments of my life," Demyx said honestly, moving a hand up to thread into Larxene's short blond hair. "I have never felt as good as I do with you right now."

Larxene smiled warmly, kissing him softly. "I feel the same way Demyx. I'm sorry if I upset you earlier for any reason but-"

Demyx silenced her with a kiss, moving closer as his tongue slipped past her lips to slide against her own, tasting her thoroughly. She smirked into the kiss, moving her hands to thread through his dirty blond locks and angle his head so that she could taste him better, taking control of the kiss in a flash of dominance. His hands slid from her head to her neck, squeezing her shoulders, than sliding down to grip her hips. His lips separated from hers, moving instead to her ear, nipping once before moving to suckle at her neck, drawing a mewl of desire from her throat.

"Demyx...can we-"

"Yes." He knew what she wanted, and was all too eager to please her, only her, only she mattered.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as his lips found hers once more, and then suddenly, he picked her up. Delighted, she wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking against him eagerly and gasping into his mouth, hands threading into his hair and pulling.

"Bedroom?" Demyx muttered against her lips.

Larxene pulled away, jumping and down and then seizing his hand, dragging him down the hallway and into a small bedroom. Slowly, she lay down on the bed and her soon to be love followed her, crawling over her slim body as their lips met once more. Their frantic tempo had slowed considerably, and this time, he cradled her head gently as he kissed her, his other hand slipping beneath her back and pulling her up against him. Her hands moved down to his shoulders, sliding the jacket off and tossing it onto the floor, even as he laid her back down and began to pull her shirt up and off. He moved back then, taking in her lithe and pale form, running a hand up her smooth side and fondling one lace clad breast, and she let out a moan. After that, he couldn't bring himself to stop.

It didn't take long from that point onward to get down to their bare skin, hands roaming over one another's bodies, touching, caressing. His preparation for her was way too quick, but she wasn't complaining, and was too eager to feel him inside of her to really care much if there was a little bit of pain. Both paused when he finally slipped inside her warm heat, shuddering against each other.

"I love you," he whispered, forehead against hers.

"I love you too," she murmured back, arms twirling around his neck, before suddenly thrusting up against him, tearing a moan from his throat. "Now move already."

He grinned against her lips. "Yes ma'am."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

_One week later _

Roxas pulled his coat tighter as he zoomed in on the padlocked door of their apartment, as Larxene and Demyx twirled around together somewhere behind him; the two had been the happiest couple, even with the fact that Roxas and Demyx technically had no home. She had been nice enough to let them stay at her place, small as it was.

"Pan to the padlocked door," he said. "New years rocking eve! The breaking-back-into-the-building party." He dashed away from the door; Kairi and the others were supposed to be there already.

Larxene kissed Demyx quickly, smiling. "How long until next year?"

Demyx glanced at his watch quickly, tugging her closer with his arm around her waist. "Three and a half minutes."

With a laugh, she jumped up into his arms, hands slipping into his hair. "I'm giving up my vices. I'm going back, back to school. Eviction or not this week's been so hot! As long as I've got you, I know that I'm cool. I couldn't crack the love code dear." She slid down his body now, trailing her hands down his chest as she did so. "Til you made the lock on my heart explode. It's gonna be a Happy New Year. It's gonna be a happy New Year!"

Just then, Roxas re-entered, a bottle of champagne in his hands. "Coast is clear, you're supposed to be working!" Larxene grabbed the bottle and took a swig, only to have him snatch it right back from her. "That's for midnight. Where are they! There isn't much time!"

"Maybe they're dressing," Larxene said with a shrug. "I mean what does one wear that's apropos? For a party, that's also a crime."

Before she could go any further, Kairi walked towards them, a bag of chips in her hand and clad only in a skin tight black body suit, small little cat ears sprouting from her red locks. "Chips anyone?"

Roxas glanced over at her. "You can take the girl out of Hicksville, but you can't take the Hicksville out of the girl."

Kairi stuck her tongue out, glaring back heatedly. "My riot got you on t.v. I should be treated like royalty!"

"Be nice you two!" Larxene interrupted. "Or you won't get any God-Awful champagne!"

"Don't mind if I do," Kairi said, taking her words as an invitation and seizing the bottle, taking a quick chug before handing it back, and then facing Roxas. "No luck?"

Roxas rattled the chains angrily. "Bolted plywood, padlocked, and chained. A total dead end."

Kairi snorted, turning away and pulling her phone out. "Just like my ex-girlfriend." Quickly, she dialed, hip popping out as she began to speak into what was doubtless Namine's voice mail. Amused, the other three looked on. "Honey...I know you're there! Pick up the phone! Are you okay? It's not funny! It's not fair...how can I atone? Are you okay? I lose control, but I can learn to behave! Give me one more chance, let me be your slave! I'll kiss your Doc Martens! I'll kiss your Doc Martens! Your every wish I will obey!" Her tone was nearly hysterical at the end and Roxas chuckled, for Namine had arrived and had heard the whole thing.

"That might be okay," the blonde woman said. Kairi squealed and turned, hugging Namine only to be shoved away and pushed slowly to her knees by Namine's steady hand. "Down girl, heel...stay!"

Kairi pouted but stayed as Namine turned to address the other three.

"I did a bit of research, with my friends at legal aid. Technically, you're squatters. There's hope but just in case..." Namine reached into her shoulder bag and with flourish, pulled out a length of yellow rope. "I brought rope!"

Roxas's face lit up and he raced over to her. "We can hoist a line-"

"To the fire escape," Namine finished, pointing up.

"And tie it off..." Both trailed off, scanning the area around them and then, at the same time, they pointed. "That bench!"

Kairi stood up, still a little put off. "I can't stand them as chums."

Namine rolled her eyes and looked at her. "Start hoisting...wench." She tossed the rope at the red haired woman who accepted it with a sigh and followed after the two.

Demyx turned to Larxene, arms slipping around her waist again as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I think I should be laughing, but I forget, how to begin. I'm feeling something inside, yet I still can't decide if I should hide, or make a wide open grin. Last week I wanted just to disappear, my life was dust but now it just may be a Happy New Year. A Happy New Year!"

The click of heels on cement alerted them that Marluxia and Axel were on the way, and they both turned to see Axel in a fancy suit and Marluxia in a shimmering silver dress, silver sparkles dusting his hair.

"Bond, James Bond," Axel said, deepening his voice and standing up straight.

"And Pussy Galore!" Marluxia cried, throwing his hands in the air and then swiftly putting them on his hips. "In person!"

"Pussy! You came prepared!" Larxene said, pointing to a tangle of chords and a small tank, much like a fire extinguisher, perfect for blowing out a door.

"I was a boyscout once," Marluxia said smugly, walking passed the to be near the door. "And a brownie. Til a little brat got scared."

"Aha, moneypenny, my martini!" Axel said, holding his hand out for the champagne bottle.

"Will bad champagne do?" Larxene asked.

"That's shaken, not stirred," Demyx added with a grin.

Axel turned to Marluxia, handing him the bottle. "Pussy, the bolts?"

"Just say the word!"

"Two minutes left to execute our plan," Larxene said, hunkering down besides Marluxia excitedly.

Axel looked over at Demyx as the other two conspired. "Where's everyone else?"

Demyx laughed and pointed up to the fire escape. "Playing spider man."

...

Roxas fell in through the window, barely managing to get up in time as Kairi and Namine tumbled in after him. He flicked the light switch, and the lights turned on. Sighing, he moved to the answering machine.

"Ironic close up, tight. On the phone's answering machine red light. Once the boho boys are gone, the power mysteriously turns back on," he grumbled, jabbing the on button.

"Roxas it's the wicked witch of the west, your mother! Happy new year from Scarsdale! We're all impressed with the riot footage, it made the nightly news! Love mom!"

It beeped and then switched to the next message.

"Roxas Cohen, Alexi Darling from Buzzline!"

Roxas winced. "Oh that show's so sleazy!"

Alexi's voice continued, obnoxiously, ranting about how she loved his footage of the protest and riot, as well as listing off tons of info Roxas didn't care to know. With one more sigh, he clicked the off button, though Kairi seemed quite enthused.

"I think we need an agent!"

"We?" This came from Roxas.

"That's selling out," Namine muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's nice to dream!"

"We may have our disputes-"

"Yeah, it's network T.V. And it's all thanks to me!" Kairi cried.

Roxas glanced over at Namine. "Somehow, I'm getting whiff a scheme."

"Me too," she agreed, looking back at Kairi.

"We can plan another protest," Kairi explained.

"We?" Namine asked incredulously.

"This time you can shoot from the start!" Kairi said excitedly, pointing to Roxas, then turned to Namine. "You'll direct, starring me!"

Just below them, they heard Larxene, Demyx, and the others cry out the final countdown for the New Year, and suddenly a loud popping noise hit their ears, and the sound of chains clunking to the ground. A few seconds later, the four others had rushed into the apartment, cheering loudly. They were all hugging and shouting happily when suddenly, Saix, of all people strode in through the door; the excitement died instantly.

"I see that you've beaten me to the punch," Saix said, glancing around at all of them in turn.

"How'd you know we'd be here?" Roxas asked.

Saix rolled his yellow eyes, as if the answer were obvious. "I had a hunch."

"You're not mad?"

"I'm here to end this war," Saix informed him. "It's a shame you went a destroyed the door."

Larxene stepped up towards him, eyebrows raised and arms folded across her chest as she glared at him. "Why all of a sudden, the big about face?"

Saix bowed to the woman mockingly, meeting her glare with a cocky grin and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "The credit is yours, you made a good case."

Demyx glanced over at her quickly, gaze questioning. "What case?"

The blue haired devil straightened and looked over at Demyx slyly. "Larxene came to see me, and she had much to say."

In an act of boldness and anger, Larxene shoved the man over, standing between him and Demyx. "That's not how you put it at all yesterday."

"I couldn't stop thinking about the whole mess!" Saix continued in a fake tone. "Roxas, you'll want to get this on film."

Roxas raised an eyebrow but turned his camera towards his ex-roommate, flicking it off as he did so. "I guess."

Saix faced the camera, plastering a look of total sincerity on his face, though no one in the room bought it for a second. "I regret the unlucky circumstances of the last seven days."

Demyx snorted, picking up a pillow off the sofa and hurling it at the man, catching him in the side of the head and sending up a cloud of dust in the process. "Circumstance? You padlocked our door!"

Saix continued as if he hadn't just been interrupted. "And it's with great pleasure on the behalf of Cyber Arts, that I present to you this key." With a flourish, he pulled a key from his suit pocket and set it on the table next to Roxas, smiling.

"Golf claps!" Marluxia said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Roxas set his camera down, staring at Saix. "Sorry, I had no juice in my battery."

"Reshoot!" Saix ordered, standing up straight again.

Before Roxas could even think of replying, Demyx stepped in, glaring. "Oh, I see, this is a photo opportunity."

"The benevolent god ushers the poor artists back into their flat!" Kairi said in an obviously fake tone of gratefulness. "Were you planning on taking the barbed wire down from the lot too?"

"Oh, anything but that!" Roxas sneered.

Saix put his hands up in a pacifying gesture, though it didn't help one bit. "Clearing the lot was a safety concern. We break ground this month, but then you can return."

Kairi moved closer, standing up to her full height as she glowered at the man, even if her full height barely brought her up to his shoulder. "So that's why you're here with people you state, instead of with Muffy and Muffy's estate."

"I'd honestly rather be here with you tonight, than in West Port," Saix told them. No one could tell if he was being serious this time.

"Spare us old sport," Demyx sighed, turning away.

That smirk crossed Saix's lips and he turned back towards Demyx and Larxene. "Larxene, since you were so seductive-"

"You came on to me!" Larxene shouted angrily.

"Persuade him not to be so counterproductive."

"Liar," Demyx snapped, glaring at him.

Saix ignored him and faced Larxene, still grinning. "Why not tell them what you wore to my place?"

Larxene glanced at Demyx, desperation in her eyes. "I was on my way to work-"

"Black leather and lace," Saix interrupted. "My desk was a mess and I think I'm still sore."

"Because I kicked him and told him that I wasn't his whore!" Larxene snapped, whipping away from him, only to have Saix grab her shoulder and whirl her around.

"Does your boyfriend know who your last boyfriend was?"

"I'm not her boyfriend I don't care what she does!" Demyx snarled, moving away from them both as silence fell over the room, no one sure what to say. Except of course, Marluxia.

"People, is this anyway to start a New Year? Have compassion, Saix just lost his cat," Marluxia said, wrapping an arm around Saix's shoulders and leading him to the center of the room.

"It was my dog but I appreciate that," Saix sighed, shrugging.

Marluxia pulled away and put a hand to his heart, sighing and looking at him sympathetically. "My cat had a fall and I went through hell!"

"It's like losing a...hey, how'd you know that she fell?"

Axel pushed himself between them, offering Saix a glass of bad champagne. "Champagne?"

"Don't mind if I do. To dogs!" Saix said, raising his glass in the air.

"No Saix, to you!" This came from everyone as they happily flicked him off, smirking at Saix's angered expression as he stormed out the door.

"Let's make a resolution," Marluxia said, happy now that their antagonizer was gone, leaning into Axel's embrace.

"I'll drink to that," Larxene agreed, looking down at the floor.

"Let's always stay friends," Axel said, trying to mend the anger that was slowly dissipating in the room.

Namine moved closer to Kairi, wrapping a tentative arm around her waist. "Though we may have our disputes."

"This family tree has deep roots," Kairi finished, kissing the blonde woman happily on the cheek.

Roxas looked around at everyone, and then fixed his gaze on Demyx. "Friendship is deeper than blood."

"That depends," Demyx replied, jaw clenched tight.

"Depends on trust," Larxene said, glaring at her lover's back.

Demyx whipped around, meeting her eyes easily. "Depends on true devotion."

"Depends on love," Namine said, trying to be the pacifier, and thankfully, her words took Demyx and Larxene's angry gazes away from one another.

"Depends on not denying emotion," Roxas finished, touching Demyx's shoulder gently only to have the musician flinch away from his touch.

"Perhaps," Demyx muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy crapola it took me long enough. Sorry bout that. Anyways, enjoy the second to last chapter. There is a lemon right at the beginning so if that squicks you oh well, I warned you. I don't own Rent or Kingdom Hearts. **

Marluxia swung their hands as he and Axel made their way to Marluxia's apartment, which they had shared ever since they had gotten together. The pinkette's happiness was partially feigned; after the display they had seen, he was overcome with an intense realization of how little time he had left. Axel knew Marluxia wouldn't be around for long; the medication that fought AIDs wasn't going to keep him alive forever, especially since he was running out of money to keep buying it.

The fact that their time was running out however didn't dampen their love or make them despair. Instead, the two lovers cherished every moment, and made their time as memorable as possible.

"How do you feel?" Axel asked quietly.

Marluxia flashed him a dazzling smile. "Amazing. Even with Saix butting in, tonight was perfect. Every moment with you is perfect to me." Sappy but very true.

Axel kissed him softly, a sadness inn his eyes, though it was mostly covered by his overwhelming love. But Marluxia was no fool; he knew his lover was upset. A few minutes later, they arrived at their shared apartment, which was thankfully a little warm inside than how it was outside.

"Can I ask you a serious question" Axel asked, following the pinkette into the bedroom.

"Of course love," Marluxia said, turning around so his back was to the red head. "Can you unzip me while you're at it?"

Axel moved behind him and tugged down the zipper of the shimmery silver dress, revealing a pale and slim back. "Tell me honestly, how weak do you feel right now?"

Marluxia froze beneath Axel's touch, tears trying to spill from his eyes as the truth bubbled up from his chest. "I am only standing through willpower. My legs have been shaking all night and I can barely stand."

Axel's arms were around him in a heartbeat, picking him up and cradling him to his chest as the dress slid away and onto the floor. Trembling, Marluxia clung to him, holding back his tears defiantly. Neither knew how long they stayed like that, holding on as if the other was their life line. And maybe it was true. Marluxia knew that if Axel died, he couldn't go on, at least not easily. Axel had been the best thing to happen to him in his life, and it was impossible for him to love anyone else as much.

Slowly, Axel pulled back the covers and set Marluxia down, pulling off the boots and setting them down beside the dress. He pulled the covers up over the pinkette's tense body before removing his tux, displaying his wonderfully toned body. The red head knew how much Marluxia liked to admire him, though he never knew what the pinkette saw in him.

ONce he was undressed, Marluxia opened the covers and let him in beside him, curling into the warmth Axel offered. The lithe man was like a heater, and Marluxia was not ashamed to steal some of that heat for his own.

"Axel...please...love me," Marluxia whispered.

Axel covered his lips and then murmured against them, "Anything for you my love. Anything for you."

Marluxia moved up against him as they kissed, trying to get closer, trying to force his way into Axel's skin and be one with him in more ways than were possible. Time was too short, he hated it. He hated being so optimistic all the time when all he wanted to do was cry and be held and be told everything was going to be all right. Axel understood that need, and his kiss carried all of his love, comforting Marluxia in one of the only ways he could.

The preparation was quick, but thorough. Marluxia didn't wait, but Axel couldn't stand to hurt his beautiful angel, not even for a moment, but eventually, he found himself buried in the pink haired man's perfect heat. Neither moved, shuddering against one another as their lips found one another briefly, again and again, words of endearment exchanging between them in heated breaths and passionate whispers, tears sparkling but not falling. Slowly, Marluxia's arms entwined around Axel's neck, fingers slipping into the red locks of hair and tugging him down, engaging him in a full kiss as he moved up against him, moaning softly as Axel began to pump into him. The thrusts were slow, and perfect, just the way Marluxia needed them and he whimpered and writhed as the red head began to fondle his arousal, bringing him to the edge once, and then backing off, and then once more, again and again, until he felt like he was about to sob with need.

And finally, just before he was about to break and beg, Axel let him go, swallowing his cries with a deep kiss as they came together. It was a beautiful moment for Marluxia, back arched, Axel deep within him, they were one being, one person, one soul, two halves of a soul that had come together. It was a fleeting moment of time, that would soon all be gone, but still, he needed it, desperately, and he cherished it just as much.

As they lay entwined together, Marluxia's hand stroked Axel's face, tracing his tattoos, moving over his nose, his eyelids, his lips, everything. He was memorizing every feature; maybe if he did, he'd remember them after he died. And when he was done, Axel did the same thing, and he knew that Axel was doing it for the same reason he had done it; to try and burn the memories permanently within their minds, so they could never forget their time, however brief it felt, together.

"There's only us," Marluxia sang softly, a smile on his face. "There's only this."

"Forget regret, or life is yours to miss," Axel continued, kissing Marluxia's palm, green eyes glowing as he gazed at him lovingly.

"No other road. No other way. No day but today," he finished. _No day but today. _

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Kairi tried not to scream in frustration, keeping her back to Namine so the blonde wouldn't see her anger. They were in a storage room in Kairi's apartment, just big enough for their purposes. The pair was trying to organize and practice for the next protest, and dutifully, Kairi had not argued with anything Namine had suggested. She truly didn't want to fight anymore, but this was getting ridiculous.

"For the last time! You're supposed to say-"

"It just doesn't roll off my tongue!" Kairi interrupted, standing up and whirling to face her lover. She took a deep breath and smoothed out her skin tight pink dress, readjusting the pouch she had attached to the belt that was slung low around her waist. The actions gave her time to gather her thoughts as Namine's foot tapped impatiently on the ground. "I have _tried _to be nice and go along with what you've wanted but I'm starting to really get pissed off."

"I-"

Kairi strode towards her, only to have Namine walk away and sit down on the other chair. "I didn't get my nipples pierced because it grossed you out."

"What?"

"I didn't stay at the Clit Club last night because _you_ wanted to go home," Kairi continued, growing louder with every word.

"You were flirting with a woman in rubber!" Namine hissed, blue eyes flashing angrily.

Silence. Kairi stared at Namine, total disbelief in her eyes as she scoffed. "Is that what this is about? There will always be women in rubber flirting with me! Give me a break!"

Kairi moved further away, pacing in front of Namine, who had crossed her arms over her chest, a skeptical look in her eyes. "Every single day, I walk down the street. I hear people say baby, it's so sweet! Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me, boys girls I can't help it, baby." Kairi stepped close, kneeling down in front of where Namine sat, eyes trying to make the one she loved understand. "So be wise, and don't lose your mind, just remember that I'm your baby."

"Oh please!" Namine grumbled.

Kairi had jumped up and away, dancing away with a smirk on her face before turning towards her again, arms outstretched towards Namine as if she were reaching for her acceptance. "Take me for what I am! Who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn, take me baby, or leave me."

Her arms dropped, as if she were done, but before Namine could even try to say anything, Kairi had started up again, getting more heated. She had restrained herself for too long, and now, all the words were pouring out of her.

"A tiger in a cage, can never see the sun. This diva needs her stage, baby, let's have fun! You are the one I choose, folks would kill to fill your shoes! You love the lime light now too, baby. So be mine, and don't lose your mind, crying, oh honey bear, are you still my, my, my baby!"

"Don't you dare!" Namine hissed.

"Take me for what I am! Who I was meant to be! And if you give a damn, take me baby or leave me." Kairi moved closer then, straddling Namine's waist and pressing close, lips inches from the woman's as she gave her a disarming smile, that had no effect unfortunately. "No way, can I be what I'm not but hey! Don't you want your girl hot! Don't fight! Don't lose your head!" With a small laugh, the brunette grinded up against her lover, smirking as the blonde woman blushed. "Cuz every night, who's in your bed! Who? Who's in your bed? Kiss pookie-"

"It won't work!" Namine growled, shoving the pouting woman off her lap and moving away. Glaring, Kairi took her seat. "I look before I leap! I love margins and discipline. I make lists in my sleep, tell me what's my sin? Never quit, I follow through! I hate mess but I love you. You've got a prize who don't compromise, you're one lucky baby!"

Namine leaned over the other chair, lips right next to Kairi's ear. "Take me for what I am!"

"A control freak."

"Who I was meant to be."

"A snob, yet over attentive."

"And if you give a damn."

"A lovable droll geek."

"Take me baby, or leave me."

"An anal retentive! That's it!" Kairi huffed.

Namine plopped down on the other chair so that they were back to back. "The straw that breaks my back."

"I quit!" The brunette spat, speaking the words on both of their minds.

"Unless you take it back!"

"Women!"

"What is it about them?" Namine cried, standing up and whirling to face Kairi.

"Can't live with them or without them!" Kairi finished, standing up as well so that they were squaring off against one another, blue eyes flashing.

"Take me for what I am!" Kairi spread her arms wide, a typical come and get me gesture.

"Who I was meant to-"

"Who I was meant to be!" the brunette interrupted, leaping gracefully onto the chair.

Not about to be beaten, Namine did the same so both women were pressed close, glaring definately. "And if you give a damn! Take me baby!"

"Oh take me baby! Take me or leave m!" Kairi's eyes were begging but still angry.

"Take me or leave me! Take me baby!"

Both women held out that last word, still glowering, still glaring, until they rant out of breath, ending it with a shout. Panting, they stepped down. "Or leave me..." They stared at each other, waiting to see who would give in and take the other back, both sure that it would be the other one.

"Guess I'm leaving!" Namine shouted, grabbing one chair.

"I'm gone!" Kairi grabbed her chair as well and in a movement so perfect it could've been planned, they threw their chairs to the ground with a clatter.

The brunette stormed out the door, slamming it behind her with a furious clang, leaving Namine alone, panting and angry.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Larxene jangled the key in the lock before slipping into the apartment she now shared with her lover, Demyx. Demyx was sitting on the couch, strumming along on his guitar in an aimless and somewhat broken melody, continuing as if he hadn't heard her come in. When she dropped her keys on the small table though, he stopped, looking up at her with a slight anger in his blue eyes.

"Sorry I'm late," she said quietly.

"Where were you?" he demanded, setting his guitar down on the same table as he walked towards her. "Were you helping your mother? Heh, helping an old lady across the street?" His tone was angry and Larxene looked down. She was gone with Benny, for he was supplying her with money, money which she was using to get her drug fix, a drug fix that she knew was killing her, and was killing Demyx inside. "How's Benny?"

Larxene didn't reply, not knowing how to reply. She wasn't cheating on Demyx, it wasn't like that at all, but she knew how her lover was when he was angry; he wouldn't bother listening. So instead, she let him storm past her with his guitar, muttering that he was going to work at his place that night.

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows. _

...

Demyx dropped his guitar on the table, sitting down on his couch with a sigh, head in his hands. Everything was wrong, so wrong. Kairi and Namine were broken up, Roxas was with Axel, waiting in the hospital where Marluxia had been for the past week. Nothing was right! He looked out the window at the racing cars and swarming traffic. Perhaps...he should go check on the others.

_Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play. _

...

_The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly. Without you. _

_The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die. Without you. _

...

Namine's goal was the hospital. She was walking in the crisp fall weather, hands in her pockets, a picture of calm when in reality her thoughts were churning. For lack of a better way to put it, she missed Kairi. A lot. But she was still too angry, and there was too much going on now, with Marluxia in the hospital, and she didn't want to waste energy on a failure or a relationship.

_Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves. _

_Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash. _

...

Kairi hugged herself as she walked hurriedly down the street, her heart pounding. Something was wrong. Something in her was screaming that time was short and she had to get herself to the hospital as quick as possible. Fear made her rush, and put all thoughts of Namine out of her mind.

_The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry. Without you. _

_The moon glows, the river flows, but I die. Without you. _

...

Roxas held Axel's shaking hand as the red head suppressed his turbulent emotions. As the leaves were dying, so was the treasured flower that had lit up their lives, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The blond had never felt so hopeless as he did then.

_The world revives, colors renew. But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue. Without you. _

...

Axel released Roxas's hand and slipped into Marluxia's room. The pinkette smiled as he walked in, stretching his arms out for a hug, which Axel granted without hesitation, hoping that his love, his only love, couldn't see the tears that were trying to spill from his green eyes.

_Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats. _

...

Marluxia stood with Axel's help, stretching his weak legs. His arms wrapped around Axel's neck tightly and he brought their lips into a kiss, a tight, passionate kiss. Tears mingled together as they kissed, and when they pulled away, Axel's breath hitched in a sob. The red head's arms came around him, picking him up bridal style and cradling him to his chest effortlessly.

_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breath. _

...

Namine stared at Kairi, looking away hurriedly. Everyone was at the hospital now, and she could see how tense everyone was. Larxene and Demyx were on other sides of the waiting room, Roxas was standing awkwardly by his best friend, and she and Kairi were struggling not to look at each other. Axel she had learned was in Marluxia's room.

_The mind churns! The heart yearns! _

_The tears dry. Without you. _

...

"I love you Marluxia. I love you," Axel whimpered. Whimpered, god how had it come to this?

Marluxia cupped Axel's face in his hands as the red head laid him back down on his bed, hovering over him as his tears splashed wetly onto the pinkette's cheeks. "Oh my love, I love you too. I always will. You know that."

_Life goes on, but I'm gone!_

_Because I die! Without you!_

_..._

The door opened and Axel stumbled into the waiting room, face in his hands. Roxas was by his side instantly, hugging him tightly, but Axel pushed him away, raising his tear stained face to look at them.

"It's over!"

All at once, their conflicts were forgotten, and in one moment, everyone moved forward, enveloping Axel in a hug, comforting him as they only could, offering their love. And Axel accepted it, for he had nothing else to live for without them.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Axel stood among his friends, heart tight. Before them was Marluxia's casket, where the pinkette lay, beautiful as ever. His friends were waiting for him to speak but he paused, taking in the sight of the large open church, the sight of multicolored lights all over the floor from the sunlight streaming in through the paned windows. Marluxia would have liked it. Many words came to his mind, things he could say, comforting words, but in the end he knew what was right. He knew what Marluxia would like to hear.

"Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back, with one thousand kisses," he began, voice trembling a little, but he smiled. "Be my lover. And I'll cover you."

He stepped away from them, moving close to the casket and staring down at the angel that had changed his life so much, and for the better. "Open your door. I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet. But sweet kisses I've got to spare! I'll be there and I'll...cover you! Oh! I think they meant it, when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it. A new lease you were my love. On life...all my life...I've longed to discover, something as true as this is!"

Namine stepped forward, grabbing his hand tightly. "So with a thousand sweet kisses!"

"I'll cover you," Axel sang.

"Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes!"

"With a thousand sweet kisses!" Kairi stepped up, grabbing Axel's hand, and one by one they all clasped hands, offering their support, some singing that beautiful song from that one special new years night, and others joining in with Axel's words. The church rang with their mingled words and Axel felt for the first time in his life, tears of relief in his eyes.

"If you're cold and you're lonely. I'll cover you. If you've got one nickel only, I'll cover you!"

"When you're worn out in tired," Roxas said, his voice quieter than the rest, arm wrapping around Axel's waist comfortingly.

"When your heart has expired!"

"Oh! Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes!"

"Oh lover I'll cover you! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Oh, lover I'll cover you!"

"Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty five thousands seasons of love!"

"Lover, I'll cover you!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my god I finally finished it you guys! It took me long enough. Enjoy the last chapter of No Day But Today. As I finish this, my current obsession with RENT dies just a bit, but I will always love it...a lot. ^^ I don't own RENT or Kingdom Hearts, I hope you enjoyed this longer journey with me! **

Roxas stood outside by the payphone as he waited for the others to pay their last respects to Marluxia; he already had, and he had a phone call to make, an opprotunity to seize.

"Hi. It's Roxas Cohen. Is Alexi there? No, no need to bother her. Just let her know I'm running late. For my appointment. I'm at...yes I'll still be there. Yes...I signed the contract. Thanks." Sighing, Roxas hung up the phone, running a hand through his blond spikes in exasperation. He didn't really want the job, but he needed money, badly, and not taking the chance for a jbo was just crazy.

That didn't mean he had to like it.

"How did we get here," he muttered, pacing in front of the church. "How the hell..." He put his camera up again, taking a few shots of the enormous church as he tried to get his thoughts together, trying to calm down, even a bit. "Pan left, close on the steeple of the church...god." His thoughts were racing too much for him to try and do anything and with another sigh, he sat down on the bench.

"How the hell did I get here? How the hell...Chirstmas. Christmas Eve, last year. How could a night so frozen be...so scalding hot? How can a morning this mild be so raw?" Tears pricked at his eyes. He didn't want Marluxia to be gone; how could the pinkette leave them like this, leave them at a time when they needed him the most. Exasperated, he stood, and resumed his pacing.

"Why are entire years strewn on the cutting room floor of memory, when single frames from one magic night forever flicker in close up on the 3D Imax of my mind...That's poetic. That's pathetic," he spat, growing more frustrated with himself as time passed.

"Why did Larxene knock on Demyx's door, and Axel choose that phone booth back where Marluxia set up his drums...why did Kairi's equipment break down? Why...why am I the witness and when I capture it on film, will it mean that it's the end? And I'm...alone..."

Before his thoughts could grow any darker, the church doors creaked open and out filed the group, his friends, his friends that all seemed to hate each other. No one said anything at first, but finally Larxene spoke, moving to stand next to Demyx, her tone light.

"It's true you sold your guitar, and bought a car?"

Demyx turned towards her. "It's true. I'm leaving now for Sante Fe. It's true you're with this yuppy scum?" The last word was spat as he glared at Saix, gesturing at the blue haired man angrily.

Saix glared back, grabbing Larxene's arm and pulling her away, gaze disapproving. "You said you'd never speak to him again!"  
"Not now," Larxene hissed, jerking away.

Riled up by the whole situation, Kairi stepped in between Saix and the blone woman, remaining firm despite how easily Saix could have tossed her aside. "Who said you have a say in who she says things to at all?"

"Yeah!" Demyx agreed.

Namine snorted, moving towards Kairi with a look of disgust, an out of place expression for such an innocent looking woman. "Who says you should put your nose in other people's business?"  
"Who said I was talking to you?" Kairi shouted, throwing her hands up into the air.

Namine whirled away from her, a furious look in her eyes. "We used to have this fight each night! She'd never admit I existed!"

Larxene turned to Demyx as he started to walk away, fury in her eyes and venom on her tongue. "He was the same way, always run away, hit the road, don't commit, you're full of shit!" Demyx stopped.

"Larxene," Roxas started, wanting to stop the fight before it escalated too far. Unfortunately, both Namine and Larxene were too far gone to care, glowering at their ex-loverts as if they were dirt; maybe in their eyes, they were.

"She's in denial," Namine grumbled.

"He's in denial," Larxene echoed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Namine stepped towards Kairi, a fire and rage that usually remained tame bursting through. "Wouldn't give an inch when I gave a mile!"  
"I gave a mile," Larxene said, eyes clashing with Demyx's.

"Gave a mile to who?" the guitarist scoffed.

"Come on guys chill!" Roxas begged.

"I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Marluxia had," Namine said, voice trembling.

"Someone to live for," Larxene added.

The two women glanced at each other, the same thoughts running through their heads, the same words in their throats. "Unafraid to say I love you!"

That seemed to do it for demyx and he strode froward, seizing Larxene's shoulders and shaking her roughly, starting the thin woman. "Oh, your words are nice Larxene, but love's not a three way street!" A hand gestured at Saix as he stepped away, short of breath. "You'll never share true love, until you love yourself! I should know!"

Axel stepped forward, his sudden movement stopping any other words that might have flown through the air. "You all said you'd be cool today, so please, for my sake?"

Namine looked down, surprised at her own outrageous behavior. What was she thinking?

"I can't believe he's gone," Axel continued, voice deathly quiet as his cat green eyes found Demyx's. "I can't believe you're going. I can't believe this family must die."

Of all of them, Saix was the only one to move, putting an awkwardly comforting hand on the red head's shoulder. Surprised, Axel glanced at him, a look of realizatioin and respect in his eyes. Feeling a boast of confidence from Saix's support, Axel turned to the others, taking a deep shuddering breath.

"Marluxia helped us believe in love. I can't believe you disagree. I can't believe this is...goodbye."

Silence reigned for several tense moments, and then suddenly, the flood gates seemed to open as Kairi launched herself at Namine, clinging to her lover tightly.

"Oh pookie!"

"Honeybear!" Namine pulled back, just enough to look the beautiful brunette in the eyes, a happy smile on her face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too!" Kairi said, tone passionate and sincere.

"I missed your eyes."

"I missed your hair."

"I missed your mouth."

"I-" Kairi's next words were cut off as Namine's lips covered hers, hands sliding up to cup the back of her head closer as their eyes slipped closed. With a sigh, she relaxed into her lover's arms, delving into the delicious taste she had missed so much. It was perfect. How could she had ever been mad at this wonderful, beautiful, stunningly gorgeous-

"Ow!" Kairi griped, pulling away and breaking their intense lip lock.

"Oh Honeybear, what's wrong?" Namine asked.

"You bit my tongue," Kairi said, hand covering her mouth as her tongue began to bleed.

"No I didn't," Namine protested.

"Yes you did. I'm bleeding," Kairi argued, unable to believe Namine was trying ti disagree. "I think I would know if I was bleeding!"

"Let me see," Namine said, hands on her hips, eyes and tone skeptical.

"No!"

"I was just-"

"You-"

Both stopped, realizing that they were fighting again and silently, they embraced again.

"Let's go home, please," Kairi whispered, hugging her lover tight to her, feeling as if she were on the verge of tears all over again. How could they fight when Axel had just lost the most important person to him? She released Namine and interlaced their hands as she faced the red head, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to miss Marluxia, Axel. You were a lucky man. But...don't give up. We're all here for you."

Axel smiled and then hugged them both, waving as they headed out of the courtyard and exited through the gates.

"Axel Collins?" a new voice asked, the sound directing everyone's attention back to the church doors.

"That's me."

The priest gestured towards him. "Follow me please."

Axel gave everyone a quick wave and followed after the man, leaving Roxas, Larxene, Demyx, and Saix to all stare at one another awkwardly. Finally, Saix grabbed Larxene's arm and tugged her away, heading out of the church courtyard. At the last second, Larxene tugged away, lurking by one of the stone pillars that supported the gate and listening in on Roxas and Demyx's conversation, wondering what they would say.

"I hear there are great restaraunts out west," Roxas commented, starting towards Demyx and then stopping, thinking better of the move at the last moment.

"Some of the best. How could she?" the guitarist gestured at the direction Larxene had walked away though he remained too absorbed in his thoughts to notice her barely concealed form by the gate.

"How could you let her go?" Roxas demanded, stepping towards Demyx now, frustration in his eyes.

"You just don't know," Demyx sighed, refusing to meet Roxas's gaze. "How could we lose Marluxia?"

Roxas seized a fistful of Demyx's shirt and shoved him back, his stress growing too high for him to even bother tryinig to control himself. How could Demyx be so blind? "Maybe you'll see why, when you stop escaping your pain! At least now if you try, Marluxia's death won't be in vain."

"His death is in vain!" Demyx yelled, whipping away from Roxas.

"Are you insane?" Roxas asked, his voice broken and raw. "There's so much to care about, there's me, there's Larxene."

"Larxene's got her baggage too," Demyx sighed, collapsing on a bench near the church wall, head in his hands.

"So do you!" Roxas argued as he started towards his best friend, standing over him.

Demyx stood up aburptly, glaring as he invaded Roxas's space, moving close enough to make the small blond actually feel intimitated. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"A friend!" Roxas said.

"But who Roxas, are you? Roxas has his work, they say, Roxas lives for his work, and Roxas is in love with his work. Roxas hides in his work," Demyx spat, tone full of seething disgust.

"From what?" Roxas demanded.

"From facing your failure, facing your lonlieness, facing the fact you live a lie."

However weak it wasd, Roxas felt like he was going to cry from Demyx's brutal and cutting words, but he couldn't get away for Demyx had seized his shoulders and he wasn't strong enough to fight out of the grasp.

"Yes you live a lie, I'll tell you why. You're always preaching not be numb, when that's how you thrive." Demyx shoved him away, turning his back as he continued to speak, or rather rant, and Roxas swallowed thickly, realizing how true the words were. "You pretend to create and observe when you really detach from feeling alive!"

"Perhaps it's because I'm the one us to survive!" Roxas shouted, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth as Demyx turned to face him, a haunted look in his deep blue eyes.

"Poor baby," he growled.

Gnawing his lip, Roxas looked down. "Larxene still loves you. Are you really jealous? Or afraid that Larxene's weak?"

"Larxene did look pale," Demyx agreed tentatively, the anger draining slowly from his voice.

Passionate, Roxas looked up, meeting the other blond's eyes as he spoke again, wanting, hoping he could make Demyx stay, instead of tearing about their friendship even further. "Larxene's gotten thin, Larxene's running out of time, and you're running out the door!"

"No more! I've gotta go," Demyx insisted, brushing past him, head down.

"Hey!" Roxas called after him. "For someone who's always been let down, who's heading out of town?"

Demyx scoffed and turned around slowly, japping a finger at the small blond. "For someone who longs for a community of his own, who's standing with his camera, alone?" The guitarist turned and then, without facing him said, "I"ll call...I hate the fall."

Larxene moved from where she stood, stepping in front of Demyx before he could walk any futher out of the courtyard.

"You heard?" he muttered.

"Every word," Larxene replied, wiping away her tears. "You don't want baggage, without life time guarantee? You don't want to watch me die, I just came to say goodbye love...goodbye love." Her arms wrapped around him tightly even as he turned away, and she pressed her face to his back, breathing in the scent she found so comforting. "Came to say goodbye love. Goodbye love."

"Glory. One blaze of glory," Demyx whispered, as if trying to convince himself to keep away and leave. He wrenched himself away, backing away from the blond woman as if he were afraid of her; maybe he really was, not of her, but for what he felt. "I have to find..."

Even as he fled out of the courtyard, Saix entered, approaching the hunched and crying figure of Larxene, only to have her jerk away from him when he touched her elbow.

"Please don't touch me, understand, I'm scared. I need to go away," she whimpered, eyes darting to look at each of them in turn.

"I know a place," Roxas began, feeling his heart strain at the agony in the frail woman's arms. What had happened to her being so strong? "A clinic."

"A rehab?" Saix asked, unfeelingly as Larxene flinched.

"Maybe," she admitted. "Could you?"

"I'll pay," Saix said, eyes softening in a way Roxas hadn't seen since the man had left them.

Larxene swallowed thickly and turned away from them, staring at the gate that Demyx had passed through moments before. "Goodbye love. Goodbye love! Just came to say goodbye love...goodbye. Just came to say goodbye love, goodbye love! Goodbye Love...hello...disease..."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Roxas sighed, glancing around his empty apartment. Well, there was still furniture, still that tub in the living room, the table, the chairs, the beds, everything was there. But Demyx wasn't. Demyx hadn't been there in a year. He barely saw Kairi and Namine anymore but when he had talked with them, they seemed happy enough, and he and Axel still hung around each other regularly. The red head was recovering, slowly but surely. No one had seen Larxene, or Saix for that matter.

"This sucks," Roxas muttered, standing up and setting his camera down, frustration deep within him. "Don't breath too deep. Don't think all day. Dive into work...just drive the other way." Angrily, he kicked a chair, wondering how on earth they had ever thought they could possibly make it big. "That drip of hurt, that pint of shame. Goes away, just play the game! You're living in America, at the end of the millennium! You're living in America! Leave your conscience at the door. And when you're living in America, at the end of the millennium, you're what you own."

With one more groan of frustration, he sank down onto the ratty old couch.

...

Demyx made his way down the familiar streets of New York City. It had been awhile since he had left, but he still didn't regret leaving; he had found somethings about himself, and while he hadn't yet found his song, he was happier, he was ready to fix things up...with everyone. "The film maker cannot see."

...

"The songwriter cannot hear," Roxas muttered, looking up at the ceiling, mind drifting to his best friend. Just where was he now?

...

"But I see Mimi everywhere."

...

"Angel's voice is in my ear!" Roxas said, standing up again. There was a reliazation here within him, but what it was, he didn't know, but if he just kept thinking, he'd know!

...

"Just tighten those shoulders." He was closer now, only about ten more blocks and he would see it, his old apartment, where he hoped he could find Roxas.

...

"Just clench your jaw til you frown, just don't let go or you may drown," Roxas said, pacing now, almost frantically around the small apartment. "You're living in America, at the end of the millennium. Living in America, where it's like the twilight zone. And when you're living in America, at the end of the millennium. You're what you own."

...

"So I own, not a notion. I escape and ape, content. I don't own emotion, I rent," Demyx said softly, stopping across the street from the apartment, feeling a sudden hesitation come over him. "What was it about that night?"

...

"Connection, in an isolating age," Roxas murmured, mind still racing. "For once the shadows gave way to light. For once, I didn't disengage..." A light fired off in his head all at once; he knew what he had to do now. "Angel, I hear you, I hear it, I see it, I see it my film!"

...

"Larxene, I see you, I hear it, I hear it, I hear it my song!"

...

Roxas lunged for the phone, picking it up and dialing in Alexi's number frantically, holding it up to his ear and waiting for her to say hi. Before she could even finish her sentence, he began talking, wanting nothing more with the woman. "Alexi, it's Roxas. Call me a hypocrite but I need to finish my own film! I quit!" With a feeling of freedom and triumph, he slammed the phone down, taking a deep breath; he felt better already.

...

Demyx pushed away from the wall, heading out and hurrying across the street with the other pedestrians. _One song, glory. Larxene, your eyes. _

...

Excitement rushed through Roxas as he jumped onto the table, feeling like a total fool even as he did it, but the feeling of elation and acceptance within him was getting the better of him. "Dying in America, at the end of the millennium! We're dying in America, to come into our own!"

...

Unable to control his urge to make things right again, Demyx leapt up the stairs two at a time until finally he was right in front of the door. He took a deep breath and then opened it. "When you're dying in America, at the end of the millennium..."

...

Roxas stared as the door opened, eyes widening as he saw Demyx standing beyond it, a sheepish grin on his face. "I'm not alone!" He leapt off the table and raced to his best friend's side, hugging him tightly even as the guitarist dropped his bags and hugged him back, nearly squeezing the air out of his lungs as he did so.

"Holy shit Demyx! Way to shock me," Roxas said. "You're back."

"Um yeah," Demyx said, his tone suggesting that he couldn't quite believe it either.

"Well get inside, it's freezing. And I just finished putting my footage from last year together last night so...it's all there. All the memories, everything. You...you came on the perfect day," Roxas said quietly, moving away and letting his best friend inside with his bags.

"Look, Roxas...I'm sorry that I ran out on all of my problems. But I got a lot of things worked out in my head and...everyone will be better for it," Demyx told him. "But I looked for Larxene and I couldn't find her. Do you know where she is?"

Roxas shook his head as he turned his projector on. "I haven't seen or heard from her but I'm sure she'll come find you when she hears you're back in town." Eager to change the subject, Roxas motioned for Demyx to sit on the couch across from the sheet he had set up for his projector's image, before plopping down beside the guitarist as the images began to run. "December 24th. Ten p.m. Eastern Standard Time. I can't believe a year went by so fast. Time to see what we have time to see. First shot Demyx, tuning a fender guitar he just got out of hock. When he sold the guitar to that took him away and back."

Demyx nudged him in the ribs. "I found my song."

Roxas rolled his eyes. It was as if the guitarist had never left, showing just how deep their friendship actually did run. "He found his song. Now if only he could find Larxene."

"I tried, you know I tried," Demyx sighed.

Roxas turned his eyes back to the images. "Fade in on Roxas, who's still in the dark."

"But he's got great footage!" Demyx broke in, shooting him a smile.

"Which he's cut together," Roxas added. "To screen tonight, in honor of Saix's wife!"

"Muffy!" Demyx said, eyes lighting up at the pet name the guitarist had given her, just a year ago.

"Tifa," Roxas corrected, laughing despite himself. "Pulling Saix, out of the east village location."

The projector sputtered and then suddenly the image cut out, leaving Roxas to flounder desperately as he stood up, trying to make the broken machine work.

"Then again maybe we won't screen it tonight," Demyx said.

"I wonder how Tifa found out about Larxene," Roxas mused as he hit the decrepit thing one more time before turning to face his newly returned friend.

"Maybe a little bird told her, or an angel," a voice said.

Surprised, Roxas turned around as Demyx leapt to his feet. There in the opening of the door way stood Axel, and once they noticed him, he sauntered in, shoving a wad of cash into both of their hands and another into his pocket.

"I had a little hunch you could use a little flow," Axel told them.

"Tutoring again?" Roxas asked.

"Negative," Axel said, green cat eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Back at NYU?" Demyx tried.

"No, no. I rewired the ATM at the food emporium to provide an honorarium to anyone with the code," Axel told them, hopping up onto the table.

"The code!" Roxas and Demyx hopped up on either side of him, leaning in close expectantly.

Axel chuckled. "M-A-R-L-U-X-I-A."

"Aw!" Roxas cooed, snickering as Axel kicked his shin.

"Yet robin hooding isn't the solution," Axel said, growing serious. "The powers that be must be under mined. Where they dwell in a small exclusive gourmet institution. Where we over charge the wealthy clients. Let's open up a restaurant in Sante Fe. With a private corner banquette in the back. We'll make it yet. We'll somehow get to Sante Fe."

"But you'd miss New York before you could unpack," Roxas said.

Pounding footsteps up the stairs broke their thoughts as suddenly Kairi stumbled in, panting with tears in her eyes as she pulled her jacket tightly around her. "Roxas! Demyx! Anyone. Help!"

"Kairi!" Roxas cried, leaping off the table with the other two.

"It's Larxene!" Kairi sobbed. "I can't get her up the stairs!"

"No!" Demyx shouted, racing past them even as Axel hurried back to the table, grabbing a blanket off the couch with a few pillows, laying them out to make as good of a bed as he could.

"Where was she?" Roxas demanded as he helped Kairi into one of the chairs.

"She was huddled in the park, in the dark. She was freezing, and she begged to come here," Kairi said, voice trembling. Namine walked in quickly, with Demyx behind her.

"Over here," Namine ordered, eyes finding the makeshift bed.

"Oh god," Demyx whispered, laying the shivering and convulsing blonde woman down on the table, holding her hands tight as she writhed.

"Got a light, I know you. You're shivering," Larxene gasped, eyes unfocused as she coughed, her whole body wracking in Demyx's arms. They could tell she was delirious as she shivered and squirmed in his arms, as if she wanted to get off the table and walk, which she was of course in no condition to do.

"She's been living on the street," Namine said quietly.

"She needs heat," Axel said briskly, grabbing another blanket and tossing it over to them. Demyx seized it and wrapped her up tightly, holding her close even as she tried to pull away.

"I'm shivering!" she cried.

"We could buy some wood and something to eat," Kairi suggested tentatively.

"I'm afraid she needs more than heat," Roxas said lowly.

"I heard that," Larxene whispered, curling in on herself only to arch her back and cry out in another fit of coughing, tears running down her pale and drawn face.

Kairi reached out and rubbed her arm encouragingly, biting back her own tears. "Axel will call for a doctor, honey." The red headed man was already on it, and he was tapping his foot anxiously.

"Don't waste your money on me, me, me, Larxene," the blonde woman murmured, going slack for one moment before beginning to convulse all over again.

"9-1-1? Hello?" Axel asked. With a look of disbelief, he looked back at his friends. "I'm on _hold_."

"Cold, cold, would you light my candle?" Larxene whispered, struggling out of Demyx's arms and nearly falling off the table in the process. Demyx lunged to catch her, heart tearing at her words, some of the first words she had ever said to him.

"Yes, we'll...oh god, someone find a candle!" Demyx ordered.

"I should tell you, I should tell you," Larxene said, turning to face him as her eyes began to focus again, but only for brief moments of time.

"I should tell you," Demyx began but thens topped as Larxene began to speak again.

"I should tell you, Saix wasn't any-"

"Shhh," Demyx whispered. "I know. I should tell you why I left. It wasn't because I didn't-"

"I know," she said, smiling weakly at him. "I should tell you."

"I should tell you."

"I should tell you. I love you!"

She began to cough again, collapsing onto the table as she shivered and convulsed, and as her tremors began to die down, Demyx lightly caressed her face so they were looking at one another again. "Who do you think you are? Leaving me alone with my guitar? Hold on, there's something you should hear. It isn't much...but it took all year."

"Demyx..." Roxas whispered, sitting down slowly beside Kairi as Namine wrapped her arms around her girl friend, holding her close, even as Axel moved to clench Roxas's shoulder tightly. Silence reigned, and then suddenly, Demyx began to sing, softly.

"Your eyes, as we said our goodbyes. Can't get them out of my mind and I find that I can't hide from...your eyes. The ones that took me by surprise. That night you came into my life, when there's moonlight, I see your eyes. How'd I let you slip away, when I'm longing so to hold you close? Now I'd die, for one more day, cause there's something that I should've told you. Yes there's something that I should've told you."

Roxas looked up when he felt a few wet drips on his cheeks, and saw that Axel had begun to cry, holding his hand to cover his eyes. Tentatively, the blond tugged the hand down and gave Axel a reassuring look.

"When I look into your eyes," Demyx continued. "Why does distance make us wise? You were the song all along, and before the song dies! I should tell you, I should tell you, I have always loved you. You can see it in my eyes."

Larxene swallowed thickly as her tears began to run anew again and with the last of her strength, she pushed herself up into Demyx's embrace, kissing him fully, breathing out a long breath as their tears mingled. When the breath was gone though, she didn't draw another, and she went limp in Demyx's arms, eyes sliding shut, cheeks still stained.

"Larxene!"

Kairi's cry joined Demyx's as she turned into Namine's arms, crying openly now as she held the woman close. Demyx folded in on himself, unable to look at the blonde woman's still body, unable to look at the love he had left behind to fend for itself. How could he have been so stupid? Roxas stood slowly, wanting to go comfort his best friend but not sure quite how to do it when he too was feeling as though his heart had been ripped out.

A ragged in take of breath silenced them all as Larxene suddenly jerked upwards, coughing and then sucking breath back into her lungs as sweat poured down her forehead. Axel was behind her instantly, hand going to her forehead before he looked at all of them, a smile on his face. "Her fever, it's breaking!"

"You're alive!" Kairi cried.

Larxene took in a breath, eyes still unfocused as they all stared at her. "I jumped over the moon!"

"Oh god," Kairi whispered, hand covering her mouth as Namine gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I was in a tunnel," Larxene continued, getting up on her knees and facing Axel, hands moving to grasp his shoulders. "I saw Marluxia...he looked good. He said...turn around girlfriend. Turn around and listen to that boy's song."

She turned once more, falling into Demyx's arms and crying, this time in relief as he cradled her close. Roxas was about to say something when suddenly, his projector, which he had placed on the stool when they had cleared off the table sputtered to life and began to roll, the images of their times together flickering over the white sheet.

"There is no future," he began. "There is no past."

"Thank god this moment's not the last," Demyx whispered, eyes staring deep into Larxene's before moving to the screen, arm still wrapped protectively around her.

"There's only us, there's only this," Axel began to sing, feeling as if that song they had heard so long ago was just perfect. "Forget regret, or life is yours to miss."

"No other road, no other way, no day but today," Larxene continued, looking back at him and holding his hand briefly, clenching tight.

"Will I lose my dignity, will someone care?"

"I can't control, my destiny!"

"I trust my soul."

"Will I wake tomorrow?"

"My only goal!"

"From this nightmare!"

Their voices rose together as images of Marluxia flowed before their eyes, and with the images, happy tears, tears of relief and tears of finally letting go.

"There's only now, there's only here! Give in to love, or live in fear. No other path, no other way."

"Because I die without you!" Demyx sang, his voice soaring above theirs as he held Larxene tight.

"I die without you," Kairi whispered, hands cradling Namine's face as they kissed once, twice.

"No day but today."

"I die without you."

"No day but today."

They all stopped, looking at one another and then, with one great perfect breath.

"No day but today!"


End file.
